Step One You Say We Need to Talk
by Midie
Summary: Follows One Step at a Time. Rob's gone, and now it's time to deal with some things at home.
1. Falling into Place

Disclaimer: All characters, etc. belong to their respected owners.

A/N: This story picks up sometime after _One Step at a Time_ left off. Just a thought to keep in mind.

* * *

"Drake Parker. Dr. Parker. Dr. Drake Parker." 

"Do you mind? You said the same thing the day I graduated medical school," Drake said.

"I'm sorry, but you're a psychiatrist now," said Josh. "It's just very un-Drake-like. You're going to be officially helping people with their mental disorders. Children. Some may find that scary."

"Thank you for the faith, Josh," Drake said, raising his champagne glass to his brother. "Always a good confidence booster."

Despite having had the title of doctor for a few years already, Drake hadn't been ready to work on his own yet. He had a residency after medical school. Then he had a fellowship. The fellowship had finally ended. Tomorrow, Dr. Drake Parker would begin working in his own office with his own hours with his own patients. He was very much looking forward to it. He, Christine, Josh, and Lana had gone out to dinner that night to celebrate. Megan had been slightly irritated by this, but she figured she'd get them back someday for not inviting her and instead asking her to babysit. She always was able to get them back in the past. Now would be no different.

Christine and Lana had left the table to go to the bathroom. Drake dropped his tone and leaned toward Josh.

"So, have you popped the question yet?"

"No!" said Josh. "Why would I?"

"You've been going out for a few years...I think there comes a point when you need to stop and say, hey, it's going good, maybe we should get married."

"Because that's the kind of thinking that leads to a divorce the next year. If you don't fit, then it's not going to work. That's not what you thought when you proposed to Christine was it?"

"Of course not. Are we divorced?"

"You worry me. And would you stop bugging me about this?"

"You were always on my case about proposing to Christine. I thought I'd return the favor."

"Gee, thanks," said Josh. "I'm going to safely assume that tonight the champagne is doing the talking. How's Rob?" he asked, changing the subject since the girls came back to the table then.

"He's all right," said Drake, though he seemed to sober up at the mention of his younger brother right away. "He doesn't know what he wants to study still. I can't imagine Sylvia's helping with that. Apparently she had a hard time choosing a career as well."

"I'm sure Rob's doing the best he can," said Christine.

"I know," Drake replied.

"He didn't want to come back after a year?" Lana asked.

"No," Drake sighed. He and Christine had hoped that maybe a year away would make him miss San Diego and his family, but it hadn't happened. He hadn't come back.

"He still talks to you at least," Josh put in.

"Yeah, all the time," said Drake. "He just doesn't acknowledge that we could be his family."

Josh decided that maybe he should change the subject again. After Rob had left for New York for a summer, he decided he wanted to stay there and go to school. It had upset Drake and Christine, but what could they do? They still spoke to him on the phone and through email. They sent him gifts for Christmas and his birthday, but it wasn't the same, especially after taking care of him for a long time. Rob had now been gone for over a year. Josh hadn't meant to upset anyone with the question, but he decided to change the subject anyway.

"You know, Megan's going to be graduating soon."

"Yeah," said Drake. "She sounds excited. It's funny that she's starting her career about the same time I am."

"Actually, I always thought that would happen. From the moment my dad and I moved in I thought that about you."

"Thanks for that, Josh," Drake replied. "I'm glad you have confidence in me."

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Speaking of Megan, do you think she's mad that we didn't invite her along with us tonight?" Josh asked.

"I don't think so," Drake responded. "She's probably fine with it."

The waiter came by with the bill, and Drake and Josh began to argue over who would pay. Josh insisted that they were celebrating for Drake, so Josh should pay. But Drake said that since it was for him, he should pay.

"Why don't they decide these things beforehand?" asked Lana.

"Because they're young and foolish and think they're gentlemen," Christine replied. "Oh, boys, I should mention that when Dr. Reynolds found out we were going out tonight, she called to tell me that she was picking up the bill."

"That would have been nice to mention before the bill came, and we started fighting over it like animals," said Josh.

"Good to admit what you acted like," said Lana.

"She did?" asked Drake. "She's really looking forward to me working there."

"She's proud of you, Drake," said Christine. "Just like we all are." She kissed him, and Drake smiled. He was glad. He thought the only thing that would make this happier for him was Rob being home, but he'd have to live with just the phone calls and emails for now.

The four got up to leave and made it to the parking lot. Drake was about to get into the driver's seat when Christine stopped him.

"Let Lana drive."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't have anything to drink," Christine stated quickly.

Drake sighed. He wasn't going to argue this one. Lana's ex who had left her pregnant had had a drinking problem. She'd found out eventually that he died in a drunk driving incident where he had been the drunk driver. Besides, Josh's comment about the champagne doing the talking had some truth to it. Drake tossed Lana the keys to his car, and he got into the passenger seat.

When they were halfway home, Drake noticed Josh whisper something into Christine's ear. Her eyes widened a bit, but she smiled and nodded. He hated when those two put their heads together. He could never figure out what they were doing. Then again, they had arranged for Drake to go with Christine on a trip to San Francisco when Ford was causing him too much stress. That hadn't been too bad, let them scheme all they want.

* * *

Drake sighed as he slid under the covers that night. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about tomorrow. He was very happy to finally be getting started with his career, but he was also feeling slightly overwhelmed. These would be his patients now. He'd be the one helping them through their problems even more so. Normally, at the hospital, he'd end up referring a patient to another psychiatrist. Now he'd be referred patients from the hospital. 

"Well," he finally said. "Tomorrow's it."

"Yes, it is," said Christine. "Are you okay?" she asked when she noticed the look on his face.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm just nervous. I don't know how things are going to go my first day."

"You've only got one or two appointments tomorrow," said Christine. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I guess," said Drake. He knew he'd have more in a few weeks, though. At the moment, he only had maybe one a day, but they would increase. A few of the parents of the patients at the hospital had wanted Drake to continue working with their children to make their sessions more comfortable. Drake took them eagerly because that was a start, and he knew he'd be referred patients soon as well. Dr. Reynolds was also making it a point that Drake was there to others. His name would get around in a few years. He just had to do his best. "Do you think this might become too much?"

"Why do you ask? I don't think so. You've done so much already. If anything, I think this would be less stressful. You'll work in an office instead of the hospital where you see so many people come through daily. Some not surviving," she said quietly. "That can be depressing."

"What if I'm not any good when I get on my own?"

"I think you'll do wonderful. It'll be much quieter in your office. You'll be able to think things through less quickly. You'll have more time. If anything, I think it will be better for you. Not that you don't take care of yourself, but your family heart history doesn't look so good when it comes to stress."

"Thanks, and you're right about that," he said. "So, what was Josh telling you in the car?"

"He told me not to tell you."

"Oh, really? Does he know we're trying to have a marriage based on honesty and openness?" he teased her.

"Yes. But this has nothing to do with us directly. He'll tell you soon, but you have to wait," she smiled.

"Oh, come on."

"Sorry."

"Oh, fine." He paused for a moment. There was one more thing he wanted to ask her about. There'd been something nagging at him for a little while since the last time he'd had a conversation with Megan about what she planned on doing when she left school, and he wasn't sure whether to ask or not because it seemed senseless to ask now, but it was bothering him. It had nothing to do with him becoming a psychiatrist or what was up with Josh, but it had something to do with their marriage. Finally he looked at her and asked, "Do you regret taking my last name?"

"What?" Christine asked. "Isn't it a little late to be asking me that?"

"You know, some women don't like to do that. I just wondered if you did."

"I don't regret it, and I wouldn't have if I didn't want to in the first place. Why are you asking now?"

"I don't know. Megan just said something the other day about never changing her's because she didn't want to be that tied to her husband. And that was if she even got married."

"That tied? Well, I like being Mrs. Drake Parker. Maybe it's 'old-fashioned,' but I love you, and I'm proud of you. I want people to know that." She slid further under the blankets and lie her head on the pillow.

"I'm sorry I can't show that I feel the same about you in a similar way."

"That's all right. People know it when we're out together. When you wrap your arm around me and hold me close. Or just holding my hand across the table. People know that. Besides, I know how you feel about me. That's enough. That you show me."

"As long as you're happy," Drake said. "I'm glad you see it."

"You've always made it clear when you try to show me."

"Right," he said. "You know, I could show you right now..." he said, sliding toward her underneath the covers.

"You could..."


	2. The New Norm

Disclaimer: All characters, etc. are copyright their respective owners. You know the routine.

_Chapter Two: The New Norm_

* * *

Drake stepped inside the large building on his first official day of work. He stood there for a moment, feeling anxious. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. 

"If you stand there all day, there will be no one to see your patients."

Drake turned toward the friendly voice.

"Hi, Dr. Reynolds," he said.

"Good morning, Dr. Parker," she said pleasantly. "Are you ready? You look a little nervous."

"A little? I feel a lot..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your first day will go well." Dr. Reynolds gave him a smile. She was fifty something years old and slightly taller than Drake. She was well known in California for her work and was the toughest teacher Drake had ever had.

Drake followed her inside the building. He glanced around in the lobby. The room was full of reds. The walls were a pale rose while the carpet was a dark red. The chairs were made of fabric and a lighter red than the carpet. Off to the side was the reception desk where two women were working. One was younger. She was a petite blonde with glasses while the other looked older. Her hair was gray, and she too wore glasses. However, the younger woman's were more in fashion.

"Debra, Barb, this is Dr. Parker. I told you he'd be joining us. It's his first day, so let's try to make him feel comfortable."

"Hello, Dr. Parker," said Barb. She seemed friendly enough. She seemed to be the grandmotherly type. Drake was sure he'd get along well with her.

"Hello," said Debra, the younger of the two. She gave Drake a smile and continued her work. Dr. Reynolds began speaking to Drake again, and Debra constantly threw glances in Drake's direction. These, however, went unnoticed by Drake.

Dr. Reynolds walked with Drake down a hallway to an office. She pointed to it.

"This is my office. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come see me." She pointed across the hall. "This is Dr. Graves office. Let me see if he's here yet." She knocked on the office door, and a man with a full head of gray hair wearing a red sweater stepped out of the office.

"Yes, Dr. Reynolds?"

"Here's Dr. Parker. I told you he would be coming in today."

"Ah, yes you did," said Dr. Graves, shaking Drake's hand. "If you're half as good as Dr. Reynolds claims, I'm sure you'll have plenty of patients in no time. And I'm sure you'll have several new doctors looking up to you as well."

Drake turned slightly red. How much had Dr. Reynolds said to everyone?

"Thank you, Dr. Graves."

"Come on," said Dr. Reynolds. "I know we all have patients today, so let me take you to your office to get settled."

Drake followed Dr. Reynolds down the hall until they came to a door. The sign on the outside read, "Dr. Drake Parker." Drake smiled. It was good to see that engraved on a plaque and hanging next to an office door.

"Well, here you are," said Dr. Reynolds, smiling. "Good luck." She left him then with his office key and headed to her own office.

Drake stared at the door for a moment before putting the key in the lock and turning it. When he opened the door he saw _his_ office. He'd thought it would take years to get an office like this, but thanks to Dr. Reynolds, he had it now. He stepped inside and walked over to the desk. He ran his hands along the smooth wood and glanced up at the bookcases along the wall. He sighed. Things couldn't get any better. His cell phone vibrated and he answered it.

"Drake, can I bring this stuff to you yet?"

"Yeah, Josh, thanks."

"Okay. Be there in about five minutes."

"Gotcha."

The two brothers hung up. Josh was going to help Drake get situated that morning. He had a box that wouldn't fit in Drake's car as well. Drake made his way back through the lobby and into the parking lot where Josh was just driving in. Josh got out of his car smiling at Drake.

"So, how's it feel?"

"Pretty good so far," Drake replied. "I'll know more later."

"Well, what would you like me to do with this?" Josh asked, regarding the box he was holding.

"Yeah, I've got two more in my car. Let me get one now, and I'll get the other one in a minute."

Drake took one box from his car and led Josh to his office.

"Wow," said Josh. "Look at you. Funny. I always thought if one of us did something like this, it'd be me."

"Yeah," said Drake. "I guess so. I'm going to get that other box. I'll be right back."

Drake passed through the lobby again and nearly ran into Debra.

"Excuse me," he said.

"No problem," she said. She gave her hair a flip and smiled up at Drake. He gave her a quick smile, and continued out to his car to retrieve his last box. Debra stood looking confused. Men normally stopped to talk to her when she did that. In fact, she was still standing there when Drake came back inside. She scurried back behind the reception desk, so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Drake carried the box down to his office where Josh was waiting.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"Same old. I have a lot of junk."

"Yeah, you do," Josh said. He opened one of the boxes and raised an eyebrow. "Board games?"

"Yeah. They help smaller children become more relaxed and comfortable when they talk to you. It's easier when you play games with them."

"Oh," said Josh. "I'm not surprised. Drake Parker with a job where he gets to play all day. That makes sense."

"That's Dr. Drake Parker to you," Drake said.

"Well, excuse me," said Josh. Then more encouragingly, "you've worked hard. I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Drake said as he picked up the board games and stacked them up in a cabinet. He opened a second box and on top were his diplomas and certificates he'd been awarded every step of the way. He pulled them out and Josh helped him hang them on the wall behind his desk.

Drake stacked his books along the shelves in the room and lay a desk calendar on top of his desk. He had marked a few appointments, but he hoped the calendar would fill a bit more. He glanced down at the last box containing his computer. He didn't like setting up computers. This was the main reason Josh had come along. They worked on hooking the computer and printer up together and to the power source. Josh turned on the computer and made sure everything was running on it properly. Meanwhile, Drake arranged a filing cabinet. He marked the top drawer, "A-H," the second, "I-P," and the last one, "Q-Z." He placed dividers inside, marking off each individual letter.

At last, he placed a few pictures on his desk and a few paperweights. He looked around. The office looked more like an office now. He smiled. It felt great to be here. He glanced up at the clock and realized it was almost noon.

"We've been working all morning," said Josh. "But it looks good. You should have a good afternoon. Only two appointments, right? That's not too bad."

"No, I guess not," said Drake. "I'm still kind of nervous about them."

"Well, don't be."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not as nervous as I was last night."

"Really?"

"Why do you think I had so much champagne?"

"Good call. You've calmed down?"

"Yeah. I talked to Christine about it."

"Good. You should talk to her. She loves you, you know? She knows what to say to you to help you."

"Yeah," Drake replied. "Speaking of which, are you and Lana like that?"

"Like what?"

"Can you talk to her about those things?"

"Maybe...I guess..." Josh replied.

"So why don't you ask her to marry you?"

"Are we going to go through this every time we see each other now?"

"Want to count the number of times you asked me if I was going to ask Christine to marry me?"

"Okay, I get it," Josh responded. "I'm going to head out now. Good luck today."

"Thanks," Drake called as Josh headed out the door. Drake turned back around and looked over his office again. It felt more comfortable now that everything was inside and arranged neatly. His desk would probably become disorderly eventually, but that wouldn't be too surprising. He sighed. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

Drake followed Christine around the kitchen, chattering all the while she was making dinner. 

"So I'm going to have about two appointments a day this first week, but the number is already starting to grow. I always wondered if I'd have enough patients to fill a day, but I guess I will. And the ones I've had already are great. I'm so glad to be out of the hospital and in an office where I can think for myself and be more one on one with my patients. It's so much less stressful than the hospital too. I don't have to deal with the other patients with other injuries and illnesses. I can just stay focused on mine. It's so great, and I..."

Christine stuffed a roll into Drake's mouth to quiet him. He looked surprised for a moment, and she laughed.

"Take a breather, Drake," she said. "You'll have plenty of time to talk tonight."

Drake took the roll out of his mouth and swallowed the part he had bitten off.

"Not your best," he said. She shot him a look. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he responded. "I'm just really excited, and..."

"I know, you're happy," Christine said, smiling. "And I'm happy for you." She kissed him before turning back to finish dinner.

Angela slipped into the kitchen and took a quick glance around.

"Ten minutes until dinner," Christine told her.

"Okay," Angela replied. She was in first grade now. Kindergarten had gone well for her. She was, however, a bit unhappy because Rob hadn't been around, but she got used to it. "Daddy," she said.

"Yes?" he asked glancing down at her while she looked up at him with her brown eyes shining.

"Remember what you promised?"

Drake knew very well what he'd promised, but he decided to tease her a little bit.

"I'm not sure. What exactly did I promise?"

"You know..."

"I do?" he teased.

"Daddy..."

"Drake, you're going to drive her crazy if you keep that up," Christine said.

"All right," he finally said. "I did promise."

Angela had wanted to learn how to play an instrument for a while, but she hadn't been old enough for a little while, and anyway, Drake and Christine wanted to make sure she actually wanted to learn it and not stop and find something else to keep her attention for a month. After a while, Drake had asked her what she wanted to learn. She'd decided she wanted to learn the piano, so Drake promised her that as soon as he had started his actual career, she could have piano lessons.

"When am I going to get them?"

"You'll start this Saturday," Drake said, smiling. He'd already made the arrangements for them. "You have to practice hard, though. If you don't, no more lessons. That's a waste of time and money if you're not serious about it."

"Yes, Daddy," she replied. She looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do I have to play piano?"

"Not if you don't want to," Drake replied. "Do you want to?"

"I want to play the guitar, like you."

"You want to play..." Drake leaned back on the counter. He wondered if maybe she was still too young for an instrument, but he wasn't about to deny her something that he loved and had, for the most part, at least as deliquency was concerned, kept him out of trouble in school. "Okay," he smiled. He'd cancel the piano lessons. He'd buy her a guitar and teach her himself. He had the time now.

"Okay," said Christine. "It's time to get washed up for dinner."

Angela took off toward the bathroom to wash her hands.

"She moves like lightning," commented Drake.

"Yes," Christine replied. "I keep telling her to be careful."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Drake said.

"I suppose. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know."

Christine smiled.

"What?"

"You looked so happy when she said she wanted to play the guitar."

"Well, I can teach her. It's not something we'd have to pay for and I'll get to spend time with her," Drake replied.

"You like that she wants to be like you."

"Not just like me."

"Okay."

"You think she'll go to med school?" he asked.

Christine raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's at least a few years down the line yet."

"I was kidding," he replied.

"Just be careful. Some parents force that on their children or their children grow up expecting they have to do that."

Drake stared at her.

"Did you become a teacher because your mom expected you to?" he asked.

"Why would you ask...? Of course..."

"Christine..."

"What do you think?"

"I think you should do what makes you happy."

"You think I'm not?"

"No, I just thought that maybe..."

"Uh huh," Christine responded. Her mouth tightened.

"Oh, don't do that. I didn't mean that you weren't happy. I just wondered if...I don't know...that maybe you thought you had to follow your mom..."

"You think I wouldn't choose for myself?"

"No. I just wondered..."

"Drake..."

"You brought it up. And I didn't say you weren't happy. I only said you should do what makes you happy."

"I am happy teaching."

"Okay."

"I just always imagined myself teaching, and that's where I ended up. I always thought I'd get married and have kids. But even then, part of me wanted..."

"What?" Drake asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"I've wanted to paint. I haven't for a long time. Not since I lived in San Francisco."

Then Drake recalled those times when she'd painted at home before she moved. Apparently, her mother had told her she couldn't keep buying painting supplies. He looked at her for a moment. Why hadn't she ever said anything before?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Why haven't you ever told me that before?"

"Because it's expensive if you're serious about it and after quality supplies."

"So?"

"Drake, you've been in school. And a teacher's salary isn't very much. An expensive leisure activity has been out of the question."

"But I'm not in school anymore."

"Drake..."

"I know I don't have many patients yet, but in a little while..."

"I don't think it's a good idea right now."

"I want you to do what makes you happy."

"We have Angela to take care of and there was Rob before. It just wasn't..."

"That shouldn't matter. You do a lot, and if you want to paint, then you should paint."

"But Drake..."

"I'm not going to tell someone not to be artistic. I'm the last person who would do that."

"I know. That's why I didn't say anything before."

Drake sighed.

"Christine, if that's what you want to do, then we could..."

"You have to buy Angela a guitar now."

"Well, yes, but if I teach her we won't have to pay for lessons."

"Drake, I don't think..."

"Christine."

"Can we just drop it?"

"Why?"

"Because it's out of the question."

"No, it's not."

"Drake."

"What? If it's something you want to do, then it's not out of the question."

"I just..."

"Think about it. If you want to do it, you should."

"All right. I'll think about it."

"Good. You should do what you want to do if it will make you happy."

"I know. I just worry that..."

"I'm working now. Don't worry about it. Unless something really goes wrong, we won't have to worry as much as we have in the past. I know it's expensive to keep buying paint and brushes and paper, but it will be fine now."

"If you're sure, Drake."

"I am. And I want you to have what you want."

"There's a difference between what we want and what we need."

"Right. But sometimes we need that form of expression."

She smiled.

Angela returned and hopped into her chair at the table. She glanced over at the chair where Rob used to sit and sighed. Drake stroked her hair softly and took his own seat. Even though it had been over a year, it was still hard.


	3. It's Not Like Christmas at All

Disclaimer: You know the drill...all characters, etc. belong to their proper owners.

_Chapter Three: It's Not Like Christmas at All_

* * *

Christine couldn't believe Drake. He'd suggested inviting their families for Christmas that year. She couldn't believe she'd agreed either. They'd invited his parents, Josh with Lana and Rose, Megan, Christine's father, and even her mother and Tim out of politeness. She'd warned her mother ahead of time that her father was going to be there. Her mother had agreed to come. Christine was not thrilled for this. Her mother hadn't spoken to her father since she left him. Christine hadn't spoken to Tim since that Christmas years ago as well. It wasn't something she was looking forward to that year. If it was just Drake's family and her father, she'd be fine, but her mother and Tim would be there, and she was worried about how things would go. 

She was running around the house Christmas Eve, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She had no idea why her mother was coming with Tim when she knew perfectly well that her ex-husband would be there. Christine had been stressed the past few weeks getting everything ready.

Drake came home early that day because it was Christmas Eve and to change before Christine's father needed to be picked up from the airport. He watched her run from the bedrooms to the bathrooms, making sure everything was right.

"Whoa," he said, catching her in his arms. "Be careful. It's just our family."

"I know," she replied. "But I just can't help...there's so much to do."

"Christine, it's going to be all right."

"You don't have to worry about your parents arguing! All you have to worry about is Tim saying something about you, and you won't defend yourself anyway." She ran off into the kitchen and came back as quickly as she had left. "I'm sorry, Drake. I didn't mean that. I just wish you'd stand up for yourself when Tim says those things."

"I don't know what to say. What else can I do? It was years ago, and if he hasn't let it go yet, then there's really nothing I can do about it."

"I know. I'm just tired of it."

"Maybe he's gotten over it."

"I don't think my argument with him that Christmas helped any."

"If he doesn't get over it, it's not our problem. Don't worry about him."

"I can't help it."

"Then don't kill yourself over it. It's not worth it. There's some truth to what he says."

"No there's not."

"Okay, fine, but it used to be that way. It's done and over with now. If he hasn't figured that out yet, then I don't think he ever will. I don't understand why your mom decided to come when your dad was going to be here anyway, but they're going to be here. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have suggested it if I'd known they'd all decide to come."

"Don't worry about it, Drake," Christine replied. "Maybe things won't be that bad." She glanced over at the clock. "Oh, my dad needs to be picked up in an hour and a half. I don't have time..."

"I'll go get him," said Drake. "I just need to shower and change."

"Okay," said Christine. "Although, you could clean up while I go get him."

"Yeah...I'll be in the shower..." he said, heading up the stairs.

"Drake Parker..." Christine said, following him. He slipped into the bathroom. "It won't kill you to vacuum once in a while!"

"I can't hear you, honey. The shower's running!"

* * *

"Don't worry," John Baylor told his daughter who was still moving quickly through the house Christmas Day. "It will be fine. Ruby didn't have to come. If anything happens, well, she knew I'd be here." 

"Oh, Dad. It's not just that," said Christine. "Tim doesn't like Drake. That bothers me so much."

"Well, I'm your father, and I say he's wonderful. Besides, the only opinion that matters is your's."

"Thank you, Daddy. Anyway, everything Tim says about him could never be true."

"No problem. Now, where is my son-in-law and my granddaughter? I haven't seen them since this morning. I know Angela must be itching to open those presents."

"Oh, Angela begged Drake to play her new game with her. He can't say no to her, and you know, anything to avoid housework..."

"Ah. He's a good psychiatrist, but I don't think he'd survive without you."

"If he wasn't married, he'd probably be living on take out," Christine laughed. She heard a car outside and glanced out the window. "I'll be right back. That's Josh and Lana." She went to the door to let them in and then hurried up the stairs to find Drake and Angela. "Drake," she said. "Josh is here."

"We're going to have to cut this short, Angel," Drake told their daughter. "Everybody will be here soon. Then it's time to finish opening presents."

"Okay," she said. "Can we keep this for later?"

"Yes," said Christine.

The three made their way downstairs when the doorbell rang. Christine's face went white.

"It's just my parents," Drake said.

"Yes, but that means Mom and Tim will be here next."

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay," he whispered.

"I can only hope," she replied.

Drake followed her to the door to let his parents and Megan inside.

"Merry Christmas," said Walter cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," said Drake opening the door a bit wider for them to come in. Audrey stood in front of her daughter-in-law and smiled.

"You look lovely, dear," said Audrey.

"Thank you," Christine said.

"You do," said Megan. "I can tell you're nervous, but you also seem happy."

Christine would have continued smiling at Megan, but the next sight she saw made her face fall.

Megan turned around and followed Christine's gaze.

"Oh, it's Mr. I Have No Life, So I May As Well Try to Run My Step-daughter's Marriage," Megan commented.

"Megan!" said Drake.

"Well, it's true."

Drake pulled Megan inside for a second.

"Keep that to a minimum, got me?"

"I wouldn't say it in front of him."

"I know," Drake said. "Christine's just very stressed about her parents being in the same house along with Tim. If I had known they'd all be here, I would never have suggested it in the first place." Drake returned to the door. Walter was standing beside Christine, making sure she was okay. Her falling out with her step-father those years ago was definitely the first thought on her mind.

Ruby and Tim made their way up the sidewalk and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," said Ruby.

"Merry Christmas," Walter responded.

"Good to see you, Christine," said Tim.

"You too, Tim," she replied.

Audrey glanced up quickly and said, "Walter, there's still presents in the car, Drake, Josh, why don't you go help bring them in?"

"Sure," the brothers replied.

"Actually, I'll need some help too," Tim piped up.

"Hey, I'll help him," Josh whispered to Drake.

"I've got it," Drake replied.

Drake followed Tim over to his car and waited while he unlocked the trunk.

"Ruby says you're working in an office now," Tim commented.

"Yes," said Drake. "One of my old teachers offered it to me."

"I wonder if that's the best way to go about things," Tim said.

Drake frowned. What was he getting at?

"I mean," said Tim, handing Drake a few presents, "I always thought a psychiatrist would begin to work in a hospital. Get people to know who they are."

"Well," said Drake. "Dr. Reynolds, my mentor, mentioned to me that most of the psychiatrists at the hospital during my fellowship were very pleased with me. She said I'd likely be referred plenty of patients. I even took some of the ones I had while working at the hospital."

"Well, I'm sure you have some, but I always wonder if a living can be made off of that. It just didn't sound as planned as it could have been. But maybe then I'm wrong." Tim stacked a few more presents in Drake's arms, and Tim pulled the rest out before closing the trunk.

"Everything takes a build up," Drake said.

"Well, I'm sure, it just seems like it would be easier at a hospital," Tim said as they walked into the house.

Drake was really tired of this by now. Christine caught the last bit of conversation.

"Drake is home more now. He can't be home as often as he likes at a hospital."

"I realize that," Tim said, "But for monetary purposes..."

"I have a career too," said Christine. "And I'd rather Drake was home than having the money."

It was an extremely uneasy conversation. However, Drake was happy to hear Christine say it was him she wanted and not just having part of the dual income come from a doctor's salary. Not that he'd doubted it, but he was happy to hear it again and with Tim in earshot.

"Who wants to open presents?" Lana asked.

Drake and Christine were both thankful for Lana's intervention, but they had no idea how they were going to make it through the rest of the day.

* * *

The rest of the family tried very hard to keep Tim's attention away from Drake. Megan, Josh, and Walter tried to keep Drake in conversation with them, so Tim couldn't catch him alone again. John was a bit uneasy with his ex-wife and her husband in the house. He would really only talk to Christine and Drake. Christine was in the kitchen as much as possible. She hated to leave Drake alone with Tim, but she didn't know what she'd be able to stop herself from saying. The tension in the house bothered everyone. It was Christmas. They were supposed to be happy. 

The phone rang, and Drake jumped to answer it. It was Rob, and Drake was thankful for the escape.

"Merry Christmas," came Rob's cheerful voice over the phone.

"How's it going?" Drake asked quickly.

"Okay, Scrooge..."

"Don't blame me for that. Tim's here."

"Oh. I thought John was going to be there?"

"Ruby and Tim decided to come anyway."

"Oh...that's not good."

"I've already gotten a mini interrogation from Tim. I can't handle anymore."

"He's Mr. I Have No Life, So I May As Well Try to Run My Step-daughter's Marriage," Rob said.

"You've been talking to Megan lately, haven't you?" Drake questioned.

"How'd you know?"

"Never mind. How's your Christmas so far?"

"Good. I got your package a few days ago. Thanks for the cookies. Mom doesn't cook or bake as well as Christine and Josh."

Drake felt a slight twinge of pain when Rob said "Mom."

"Are you okay out there?" Drake asked, as he often did when he spoke to Rob.

"Yeah," said Rob. "As always."

"Did you want to talk to anyone else?" Drake asked.

"Sure, if they want to talk to me."

"I'll be right back." Drake put down the phone and walked into the kitchen. He told Christine Rob was on the phone in the other room, and she left right away. Drake sighed. She loved Rob like a son, and Rob was too stubborn to realize it.

After Christine, Megan, Josh, Audrey, and Angela spoke with Rob, Drake took the phone back to say goodbye.

"Sorry Tim's driving you insane," Rob said.

"It's okay," said Drake. "I'll survive. It's Christine I'm worried about. Her parents haven't spoken to each other since they got here, and that's not good for getting along. I know John's the one everyone claimed ruined the marriage, but he's closer to Christine than her mom is now."

"At least she has both parents."

The last comment hurt Drake so bad he nearly dropped the phone.

"I guess you've got a houseful of people to get back to," Rob went on, "I'll talk to you later. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Drake said and hung up the phone. He sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."

"Drake," said Christine, walking into the room. "It's time to eat...what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's just...Rob...I..."

"I know," she said. "It's going to be okay." She hugged Drake and kissed him. They walked out to the dining room for dinner. They rarely ate in the dining room. If it was used for anything, arts and crafts and projects were done there or if company came. They often ate in the kitchen. There were too many people in the house for that today, though.

When Drake and Christine sat down, the girls were settled, and everyone began to eat, Tim started in again.

"I suppose it's rather strange to discover you have a younger brother, take him in when he's young, and then watch him go back to where he came from as soon as he graduates."

"Well, yes," said Drake.

"It just doesn't seem to be worth it, but you live and learn."

Drake felt his face grow red. Tim was hinting that taking care of Rob had been a mistake.

"He's been no problem to have," said Drake.

"Well, I don't know. How does school treat you when you have to take care of a child?"

"It treated me fine," said Drake. "I had help when I needed it."

"Suppose you hadn't had the help?"

"It doesn't matter," Josh put in, "he had it. He's always had it whether it was Christine, Mom, Dad, Megan, me, or anyone else willing to lend a hand."

"Well, if he hadn't taken him in it never would have been a problem in the first place."

"It never was a problem!" Drake nearly yelled. He practically jumped out of his seat. "You think I didn't plan at all? You think I just went into this blindly? I'm not surprised. You've never expected much out of me."

"Drake!" said Audrey.

"He hasn't, Mom! I know I'm not perfect. I'm definitely anything but the perfect boyfriend, fiancé, husband, father, whatever, but he twists it until I'm lower than dirt. To him, I've never been good enough for Christine. And maybe I'm not, but..."

"So you'll admit that?" said Tim. "Giving her less than what she deserves?"

"That's enough!" John said, rising from his seat. He turned to Tim, addressing him directly for the first time ever. "It doesn't matter what you think. It's been Christine's decision from the start. Not your's, not mine. Even if I'm the one Drake went to first before he proposed to ask my permission."

Drake groaned. He'd never actually shared that bit of information with anyone besides John.

"You what?" Christine whispered.

"Later," Drake responded.

"That's not like Drake at all," Megan said with wide eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Drake said.

"It wouldn't have been better to ask the man who knew her best at the time?" Tim questioned.

"I think that would have been Drake," said John.

"Oh, please leave me out of it now," Drake mumbled.

"Hmm. You can't know a person much when you're not in a relationship."

"That wasn't my fault, and it wasn't that long!" Drake shouted.

"It may as well have been!" Tim fired back.

"Would you three just stop it!" Christine finally yelled. She ran from the dining room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

All three men made to go after her. Megan and Audrey stopped them.

"You three have done enough," Megan said.

"Mom..." Drake began.

"I tried to tell you to let it go," said Audrey. "Maybe you'll listen to reason next time."

"Would you just let me..." Drake said.

"No."

Drake stood there looking dumbfounded.

"How are you going to make it better, Drake?"

Lana walked by and touched Drake's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her, Drake."

He sighed.

"Thanks, Lana."

Drake turned to find Ruby and Tim gathering their things. Drake didn't even try to stop them. As bad as he felt for doing that, he couldn't tell them to stay. He went back into the dining room where he found Angela looking worried.

"Hey," he said. "What's the matter?"

"Why'd you yell?"

Great. He'd scared her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just..." She'd heard everything. Tim tearing him apart, Drake and John going at it against Tim. Drake sighed. "Come with me for a second," he said. She got off of her chair and followed him into the den.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he said.

"But why?"

"Because I didn't like the things he said, and I know that's not how we deal with our problems, but I sort of forgot. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Why'd he say that stuff?"

Drake frowned. It's not something she would understand. He had no idea how to respond.

"He just didn't think that Mommy and Daddy should have gotten married."

"Why not?"

"He thought it was a bad idea."

"Was it?"

"No," Drake said. "If we hadn't gotten married, we wouldn't have had you. And we wouldn't be happy."

"It's not very happy today."

"No, it's not," said Drake. "I'm sorry you're not having fun on Christmas."

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I miss Rob."

He sighed. She'd said the same thing last year.

"I know, Angel. I miss him too, and so does Mommy."

"Is he going to come back?"

"I hope so," said Drake.

"Drake?" said Lana, walking into the room. "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Yeah," Drake responded. "Do you feel better?" Drake asked Angela.

"Yes," she said.

"Good. Now don't worry about it anymore."

"Angela," said Lana, "Rose is looking for a playmate."

Angela smiled and scurried past Lana and out into the living room with the rest of the family. Lana turned to Drake.

"I think you can go talk to Christine now. I take it Ruby and Tim left?"

"Yes," Drake replied. "I don't know what to do about it. Part of me didn't want to let them go, but..."

"Drake, you invited them into your home, and Tim insulted you. He was incredibly rude, and while John was rude as well for what he did, it is your home, and you shouldn't be treated that way. If I were you, I would have asked him to leave. I don't know what's gotten into Ruby. I don't know why she didn't try to stop him."

"I don't know," said Drake. "I'm going to talk to Christine."

"She won't come down for me, but I hope she'll come down for you."

"We'll see," said Drake. He left the den and headed up to their bedroom. "Christine?" he said, opening the door. She was sitting on the bed, looking incredibly unhappy. Drake walked inside and sat down next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm mad that he talked to you that way. I'm mad that you, him, and my dad started that argument. I'm mad that Christmas is ruined."

"Well, it's not entirely ruined. I mean, dinner tasted really good."

"Drake," she sighed.

"Sorry."

"I don't know what to do about him anymore."

"Well, he and your mom left, so..."

"They left?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, why is he like that? Why does my mom let it happen?"

"I don't think she wanted to interject when John was talking."

"You're probably right. I'm just so upset now, and I can't..."

"Hey, it's okay," said Drake, wrapping his arms around her. "Everything will be fine. It's not your fault. I still don't understand why they came when John was here."

"Mom doesn't want me to fight with Tim anymore, why else? I think it bothers her that I don't accept Tim like family, and I seem to have chosen you over him. I know he doesn't like you at all. Mom used to be so understanding. She loved the idea when we were engaged, but now she seems to be upset that I don't get along with Tim."

"You don't have to take me over him, you know."

"No. I mean, I wish we could all got along, but that's not happening. I love you. We've always been there for each other. He doesn't seem to understand that."

"I'm sorry about yelling in the dining room earlier. I shouldn't have done that."

"That would be my fault. I bothered you about not standing up for yourself yesterday."

"Maybe, but when he started in on Rob, and when he said I gave you less than what you deserved...I snapped." Drake's eyes turned toward the floor. He sighed.

"I know. Drake," she said. "Look at me." His eyes slowly made his way back up from the floor to look at her. "You don't give me less than what I deserve. If anything, you give me more than what I deserve. I'm happy with you, and I love you. And that's all that matters."

"You're making me sound better than I am. I love you too."

"Maybe we should go back downstairs."

"Yeah. They're going to think something is seriously wrong if we don't. Hang on a second, though."

"What?"

Drake stood up and ran off into the hallway. He came back with a gift.

"Drake, you gave me the necklace this morning."

"I know. But I wanted to give you something else. I was going to wait until tonight, but I think it would make you feel better to open it now."

"Drake, I didn't get you..."

"That doesn't matter. I wasn't even expecting as much as you did give me this year. But I guess we have been having a bit more money lately. Although, I still wasn't expecting as much as you gave me."

Christine took the gift wrapped in the green paper with candy canes covering it.

"Be careful with it," said Drake. "Don't drop it."

Christine carefully tore the paper from the box. It was made of wood. She ran her hand along the smooth case and lifted the lid. Inside she found several brushes and paints. There were pencils and a kneaded eraser.

"Drake..." she said.

"I asked your dad about what brand of paints and what kinds you used. He mentioned you loved how watercolors looked, and you used acrylics a lot. Then I asked him about your brushes, and he'd saved some of them even though they aren't usable anymore. Then he told me what kind of eraser you normally used. I asked the manager in the store which colors were good for a starter set, at least to help mix the other colors until you add to them."

Christine touched the brightly colored tubes of paint and the brown brushes.

"It's just...it's so much...and..."

"No, it's not too much. You didn't mention it again, but I remember how much you loved it even before you left for San Francisco."

"I might not even remember..."

"You don't forget talent. You said you missed it."

"I did. I just wish you hadn't..."

"Why not? The cost? Forget about it."

"But, Drake."

"Hey, it wasn't too bad. Besides, it's worth it."

Christine smiled.

"Thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome." He frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you need something to paint on."

"Drake...you didn't."

"I don't know, did I?"

"I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"Yeah, let's go." Drake took her hand and led her out of the room to the extra room upstairs. There was only the one extra room. Rob's old room was also upstairs, but they didn't feel like just clearing it out. That would feel too much like he was gone for good. There was another room downstairs. Drake normally played his guitar there. When Drake opened the door, a small easel was sitting in the middle of the room with a few books of paper sitting on the table next to it.

"Oh, Drake," said Christine. "You really shouldn't have..."

"Well, I did. I want you to be able to express yourself the way you'd like to. And I know how much you've missed this."

"Thank you so much," she said.

"You're welcome." She kissed him for a short while, and when she pulled away he said, "Well, there's a thank you."

Christine carefully laid the box of paints and brushes on the table, smiling. Drake had once again proved Tim wrong. He didn't give her less than she deserved, and she knew that if he could, he'd give her everything. But then, he already did. She didn't need anymore, but he'd appear with something else for her. Nothing Tim would ever say about Drake could be true. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Drake and Christine finally headed back downstairs. Everyone stopped talking when they reached the bottom. 

"Um...I'm sorry," said Christine, "for running off like that."

"That's all right," said Audrey. "It's fine."

"I have to apologize too," said Drake. "I yelled, and that was really uncalled for."

"Don't apologize," said Megan. "He deserved that."

"Megan!" said Audrey.

"Well, he did," Megan responded.

"I think we all should have been a bit more cool about the situation," John said. "And I have to apologize, especially to Drake and Christine who invited us into their home, and I just added to the nonesense."

"It's all right, Dad," said Christine.

Things slowly began to return to normal. There was definitely less tension in the house now. No one seemed to mind that Ruby and Tim had left. Christine resolved to go see her mother in a few days when Tim was at work and decided to leave it at that. There was no sense in ruining her's and everyone else's holiday. She, Lana, and Megan helped the girls set up a game Rose had gotten for Christmas. Drake stood off in the corner watching his daughter. He sighed.

"Something wrong?" Josh asked.

"Angela didn't like that I yelled. I'm worried I scared her."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Josh.

"What? My own daughter might be afraid of me, and you're telling me not to worry about it?"

"What I mean is she's not afraid of you."

"And you know this...how?"

"Oh, Rose asked if she was scared, and she told Rose she has the best daddy in the whole wide world, so she doesn't have to be scared." Josh gave Drake a wink.

"Did she really say that or is that your way of making me feel better?"

"She really said it," Josh said. "Do I lie?"

"No, you can't lie."

"Yeah, thanks. But I haven't even told you the best part."

"What's that?"

"She said it when Tim was in earshot. He was headed out the door. He slammed it. That scared her. She ran to John. Tim saw that through the window. Heh heh heh."

"I'm really not out to get my wife's step-father, you know? I want him to like me. But even being a doctor isn't good enough for him."

"There's just no pleasing some people, Drake. For some reason, he can't get over what you did to his niece. Which is really ridiculous especially since you were just a teenager. Don't let him get to you. Christine's not letting you go for him. Her mom likes you at least. Although, I don't get why she wouldn't say anything."

"I don't either, but I'm past trying to figure out why. Christine will talk to her in a few days when Tim goes back to work. Right now, I just want to enjoy the rest of Christmas while there's some of it left."

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you go get your guitar? Some music sounds good."

"Yeah," said Drake. "That's a good idea."

Despite the trouble that afternoon, things began to go much more smoothly. They were all happier once things settled down, and why shouldn't they be? It was the holidays.


	4. The Water Begins to Bubble

Disclaimer: You know the routine...characters, etc. are copyright their respective owners.

_Chapter Four: The Water Begins to Bubble_

* * *

A week after Christmas, Drake had returned to work, and Christine had talked to her mother about what had occurred Christmas Day. Her mother apologized for what happened and said she wished she could make it up to them. Drake and Christine would have preferred an apology from Tim, but that wasn't going to happen. 

Drake had been happy, though, lately. Christine had used the paints he'd bought her for Christmas already, and her love for it hadn't gone anywhere. He couldn't understand why her mother didn't continue to buy her the painting supplies when they moved back. It cost money, yes, but wasn't it worth it to see Christine doing something she loved? He knew she hadn't spent the money she made when she worked because she was saving it for school. She had to pay for school on her own. Then since she hadn't wanted to speak to her dad for a while, she never even thought of asking for his help. Drake wished she'd said something to him before she did. At least she'd finally said it, and now she could have her time to herself.

"Good morning, Dr. Parker," said the receptionist, Debra, giving her short blonde hair a flip.

"Morning," Drake replied. "How many appointments do I have this morning?"

"Three."

"Thanks. See you later," Drake said, walking toward his office.

Once inside, he began going through some papers. He had a few things to do before his first appointment. It was a small boy who appeared to have an anxiety disorder. He sighed. He did like his job. Although, the road getting there had been long. He did have more appointments now than he did when he began in his office. He was going to be just fine. Forget everything Tim said.

He shuffled through several folders on his desk. Sometimes it seemed like he had a lot to do. He picked up a few more papers and looked through them. He switched the order they were in for later. He stood up and walked out into the lobby after a minute.

"Debra," he said, walking over to the reception desk.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I don't have my first appointment's file."

"I thought I left it for you."

"No, that one's for my second appointment."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Parker," she said, giving her hair another flip. "Sometimes I'm so scatter-brained I don't know what to do with myself." She gave him a small smile.

"Well, I need to have the correct files, so I can treat them correctly. Please double check next time."

"Of course, Dr. Parker," said Debra, giving him a wink.

Drake confusedly walked back to his office with the correct file. He may have been out of practice with women, but he knew she was trying to flirt with him. He decided to ignore it. He had no reason to respond to it. He was married. That's all there was to it. Even if Debra didn't know that, she shouldn't be doing that at work. It was unprofessional. For a moment, Drake couldn't believe that he actually had thoughts of what was professional or not. He glanced up at the clock again. He should have stayed in the lobby. His first patient would be there very soon.

He stood up again and headed back out to meet up with him. The door to Dr. Graves's office opened, and he stepped out. He gave Drake a smile.

"Making a few rounds?"

"Oh," said Drake. "I just realized my patient was supposed to be here soon when I had just got back to my office."

"Ah. Always on the move. You seem to be doing well so far."

"Yeah. I'm really happy with how things are going right now," Drake replied.

"Good. Good. Well, I don't want to keep you from your patients, so I'll talk to you later. Have a good day."

"You too," Drake replied. Dr. Graves was an older man, but he was very kind. Drake made a mental note that he'd have to invite him over for dinner some night. Then he hurried into the lobby where a small boy was waiting with his mother. Drake called him over, and he caught sight of Debra giving him a smile. Drake shook his head. If this continued, he'd have to tell her to stop.

* * *

Drake sat at the kitchen table, looking over at the clock as the seconds and then minutes ticked away. Supper had ended a little while ago, and Christine was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. 

"You know," she said, "you could help me instead of staring off into space."

"Huh?" asked Drake.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," said Drake.

"Something has to be up for you to spend a lot of time thinking it over," Christine replied.

"Well, yeah." He sighed and figured he might as well ask. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Has anyone ever hit on you after we got married?"

"Why?" She looked a bit startled at the question. But it must have been important if he was spending that much time thinking about it.

"I'm just wondering."

"Once or twice. But not really. The wedding ring tends to throw some men off," she teased.

"Well, yeah, but even wearing it, some have tried to hit on you."

"They might just not notice it at first."

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"Why? Have women been flirting with you?"

"A little."

"And it suddenly shocks you because...?"

"Because I've been in school for a long time. Let's face it, the only women I saw were the ones in my family and the ones in my classes. Plus parents at the hospital. Not very many that would."

"No, I suppose not," Christine responded. "Did someone try to flirt with you today?"

"Yes," said Drake. He figured it was better to just tell her the truth. He hadn't done anything in response, so there was really no reason for him to end up in the dog house.

"Oh," she replied. "I see. I'm not shocked."

Drake was a bit surprised he'd gotten off that easily.

"I don't know if she didn't notice my ring or if she didn't care."

"Maybe she didn't notice," said Christine. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything. I just went on as I normally would and ignored it. If it doesn't work, I'll ask her to stop."

"I guess it's worth a try. Don't want to cause conflict your first few months."

"You seem to be taking this rather well."

"Well, like I said, I have been hit on, and anyway, you're an attractive man, Drake. And don't tell me you don't know that. I catch you studying yourself in the mirror at night," she teased him.

"Hey, I'm just...checking to make sure I'm not going gray."

"Right. You're going gray," said Christine. She turned around from the cupboard. "And that doesn't sound vain either," she went on in playful sarcasm.

Christine was very happy lately. Even more so than Drake would expect. There was something different while still familiar, but Drake couldn't put his finger on it.

"Happy that you don't have to work until next week?" he asked.

"I guess so," Christine replied. "No more than normal on a holiday, though."

"Well, after what happened, it's good to see you smile."

"I don't have anything to be upset about," she replied. "I don't know why you're asking."

"It's just..." he began. Then he stopped. "Nothing. I don't know."

"I can paint again. I think that has something to do with it."

"Oh, well, good. I'm glad."

She finished wiping the counter and turned back to him.

"Thank you, Drake."

"For what?"

"For giving me back my art."

"Hey, it wasn't like I did much. I just bought what you needed."

"But I wouldn't have bought those supplies. I would have just tried to forget about it. Thank you." She kissed him softly and hurried into the living room.

Drake leaned back in his chair. He didn't want her to just forget about something she loved. She'd already tried to forget about two people she loved: her dad and Drake. That hadn't worked out very well for any of them. She needed something that was her's.

"Daddy," said Angela, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Hello, Angel," he said.

"Are we going to have a lesson tonight?"

"Of course," said Drake. "We do every night, don't we?"

"Yep," Angela smiled happily.

"I'll be there in a minute," Drake said.

"Okay." Angela ran into the extra room downstairs as Drake stood up and glanced out the window. He sighed. It had been a long day, and he was tired, but he wasn't as tired as he had been when he had his fellowship at the hospital. He was definitely up to more now that he'd finally settled in his own office.

Drake glanced at the clock and decided he'd better hurry if he was going to give Angela her lesson before her bedtime.


	5. Boiling Point

Disclaimer: You the know the drill...characters, etc. belong to their respective owners.

_Chapter Five: Boiling Point_

* * *

Drake shut the door to his office and let out a heavy sigh. For the past few days Debra had been physically flirting with him. He had no idea how to deal with it. He paced his office for a few minutes. He had to put a stop to it. A little bit was flattering, but it was becoming quite a nuisance now. He was married. He wasn't going to respond, so why did she keep doing it? 

He stopped pacing in the middle of the room and decided he'd better talk to her about it. If he didn't, who knew how long it would go on?

Drake finally opened the door to his office and walked down the hall to the reception desk. He found Barb sitting there.

"Hey, Barb," said Drake.

"Yes, Dr. Parker?"

"Do you know where Debra is?"

"She just went to Dr. Reynolds's office to drop off paperwork, then she'll be going to your's. Is that what you need?"

"Oh, well, yes," said Drake. He wasn't lying. He did need his paperwork. "Thanks."

He hurried back down to his office and found Debra standing over his desk.

"Oh, there you are, Dr. Parker!"

"Yes, here I am," said Drake in a tone that was anything but playful. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"The way you've been acting."

"The way I've been...I think I'll close the door for this."

"Huh?" Drake asked as Debra slipped around him and shut the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way you've been talking to me. It seems like you're flirting with me."

"Seems?"

"Uh, yeah," said Drake.

"Why would a woman unintentionally flirt with someone?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could answer that one."

"No, I can't."

"So you're not flirting with me?"

Debra laughed.

"What do you think?" she asked, her voice dropping a bit.

"Uh..." Drake began, but he couldn't get anymore words out of his mouth. He had no idea what was going on at the moment.

Debra slipped the glasses off of her face. Drake stared at her for a moment. What was she playing at? Then he realized. The way she tossed her hair, the way she gazed up at him when he asked for his appointments. She wasn't just flirting with him. She was attracted to him. He'd ignored it. Now he realized she tried to touch his hand when handing him something. She made excuse to go to the copy room when he did. He hadn't noticed she was doing more than flirting because he was always thinking of his wife. His best friend, the woman he'd fallen in love with. The thought of betraying her never occurred to him. Now this woman was standing before him, looking him over, wanting him. He couldn't remember a girl looking at him like this since high school. Now he was untouchable to every other woman on the planet but his wife.

_And it should stay that way,_ he thought.

Drake knew he had to turn away now. If he didn't, he might regret it. He didn't think he'd go too far, but he didn't want to say or do anything that Debra might possibly translate as a positive response to her. He quickly passed her and had placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it, when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Drake replied.

"What? Why? I think we both know you really don't want to leave."

His face burned. Who was she to say these things? To believe that he'd turn his back on the one woman, aside from his mother, sister, and daughter, that he truly cared about? That was what Tim thought he was. That's what Tim had tried to put in Christine's head. And here was someone trying to make it true. He felt nothing for the blonde gripping his shoulder. Absolutely nothing.

"If I sent you any signal," Drake began. "Though, I don't think I did at all. It was completely unintentional. I am sorry. I have a wife and a family. Goodbye." Drake finished turning the doorknob and left the room. Debra glared after him, staring daggers into his back. This was not over.

* * *

Drake wondered if he should approach Dr. Reynolds about the encounter he'd had with Debra. He finally decided not to talk to her. Perhaps Debra would accept that he was a married man and devoted to Christine. After all, she had only known him for a few months. Perhaps she'd forget about it and move on to a man who wasn't in a relationship. 

He also wondered whether he should talk to Christine about what had happened. He really didn't want to tell her, but if he didn't, who knew how angry she'd get. He had to tell her. If he didn't, and she found out without him telling her, he'd be sleeping on the couch for sure.

* * *

Drake walked into his house that afternoon, trying to think of how he was going to tell Christine what had happened. How do you tell your wife that another woman tried to seduce you in your office? It wasn't a common problem, he was sure of that. 

Christine walked by Drake quickly as he backed away, careful not to be hit by her flying about the room. He forgot. She had a meeting tonight. Why they couldn't do these things when school began after Christmas break was beyond him, but this was a rather large meeting, and they had to be sure that everyone could make it in enough time.

"I'm sorry I'm rushing, Drake," she said, pausing for a brief second.

"It's okay," said Drake. He was sure what he had to say would be a lot worse than her nearly knocking him over.

"Dinner's in the oven. I can't stay for it. They decided to move the meeting to earlier this evening this morning."

"I see," said Drake. "You don't have time to talk for a few minutes, I guess?"

"I don't..." she looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It can wait. I just..."

"No one's hurt are they? Work was fine?"

"Yes," he replied. He knew she was thinking back to when he'd been working in the hospital on his fellowship. "It's nothing like that. Go on. It can wait until you get home."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded. "Go ahead. Don't worry. You don't want to be late."

"I'll be back...oh, who knows when. They plan on going on about a few of the programs. Math isn't one of them, so I don't see why I have to go, but there you are."

"I'll see you tonight, then," said Drake.

"Bye," she said, quickly kissing him before heading out the door. He sighed. It would have to wait. He could feel his stomach tighten, though. If he didn't tell her soon, he'd explode. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to tell her. She had to know he hadn't responded, though. He began to figure how he'd work this out. He headed into the living room where Angela was.

"Hello, Angel," he said.

"Hi, Daddy," she replied, kicking her legs in the air as she bent over a picture she was drawing.

"Do you mind if we have our guitar lesson before dinner tonight?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Why?"

"Well, I have something to take care of when Mommy comes home, and we can't miss your lesson, so I thought it would be better."

"Oh, okay," she replied. Then, "What do you have to take care of?"

"Uh..." said Drake. He wasn't going to explain that to his daughter. No way, no how. "I just have to talk to Mommy."

"Grown ups never tell you anything," said Angela, standing up and heading into the other room to get her guitar. Drake chuckled. She was right.

* * *

Christine finally came home around 8:30 that night. Her meeting had been long, and all she wanted to do was come home, get something to eat, take a hot bath, and go to bed. It was early still, but she was tired. She began to wonder how just sitting for three hours could make a person so sleepy. 

Drake had just finished putting Angela to bed when Christine got home.

"Hi," he said. "How was your meeting?"

"Long. There was no point in being there, but they made me go."

"I wouldn't have gone," said Drake.

"No, you probably wouldn't have," said Christine, knowing full well what her husband would and wouldn't do when he felt or didn't feel like it. It was how he got through middle school and high school. "I'm sorry, you wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah," said Drake.

"About what?"

"Uh...remember the other day when I asked how you felt about other women flirting with me?"

"Yes..."

"Do you still think it's not a very big deal?"

"Well, my opinion isn't going to change in just a few days, Drake. Not unless something makes it suddenly change."

"Yeah. Um...see...the woman who was flirting with me kind of tried to uh...um..."

"Tried to what?"

"Uh...tried to...I really don't know how to put this without sounding off, but she tried to seduce me."

Christine looked at Drake as if he'd grown a second head.

"What?" he asked.

"She tried to seduce you?"

"Yes. In my office."

"And what did you do?"

"I left. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing," she chuckled.

"And this is funny because...?"

"Don't get me wrong. If I were to find out who she was, well..."

"Okay..."

"So long as you don't respond to it," Christine said flatly.

She'd made her point.

"Of course I wouldn't," Drake said, taken aback at the sudden change of tone in her voice.

"See that you don't."

She wasn't in the best mood. Telling her this after a three hour meeting probably wasn't a very good idea, but then he would have had that twisted knot in his stomach still, and it no doubt would have felt much worse. It was gone now. For that he was grateful.


	6. How Do I Break a Heart?

Disclaimer: Yeah...yeah...characters, etc. belong to their respective owners.

_Chapter Six: How Do I Break a Heart?_

* * *

Debra Sparrow was the average receptionist, doing the officework of three psychiatrists. She spent her days at the reception desk doing work for people she disliked because they made much more money than her. Never mind that her mother encouraged her to go to medical school. She'd been working for people years older than her. None of them were worth a second glance to her. All the men were much older than she was. That is, until Dr. Drake Parker came along. 

She could tell he'd been the high school rebel. Probably didn't get in much trouble, though, except for not doing his homework. No one could deny the rockstar appearance. He still carried it despite his turn into the medical field. Maybe that was why some of the teenage boys felt comfortable talking to him. He was easier for them to relate to.

So how in hell did he end up married? He had a family? Maybe he was suddenly more appealing to Debra now. He was untouchable. The man was attractive; anyone could see that. She'd heard he could play guitar and was in a band. Who didn't want that?

Debra had gone back to the reception desk the day she had tried to seduce Drake in his office fuming. There was nothing to be done about it now. She was going to be nice. She wasn't going to flirt. She'd make him think she was forgetting about him. Of course she really wasn't going to do that. This just wasn't over. Dr. Parker would know that soon enough. In the meantime, she had to act like there wasn't an attraction while she figured something out.

Debra was in the copy room, keeping herself occupied. She returned as someone walked through the door who could help her get what she wanted...whether that person ended up broken hearted or not.

Christine walked into Dr. Reynold's office building. There was no class for the high school that day, as they were still on break. Angela was with Lana for the day, and Drake had mentioned being able to take a noon break, so they were going to go to lunch. She walked into the waiting room. Debra sat back down at her desk and noticed Christine standing there. She looked familiar. Was she a patient or the mother of a patient?

"Can I help you?" Debra asked pleasantly like a good receptionist should.

"I'm here to see my husband," Christine replied. "Dr. Parker."

Debra's face fell. She looked Christine up and down. Her red hair fell just past her shoulders, and her face had little makeup. She didn't look like anything special. Debra set her jaw. He was married to her? What did he see in her? Debra continued to study her face.

Drake walked into the room to see Christine there.

"Hello, lovely," he said, kissing her. "Have you met Debra?"

"Sort of," said Christine. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes," said Debra. "I've got some work to do, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Yeah," said Drake. He had debated on telling Christine about what happened. Yes, he had made up his mind to tell her, and he had told her. He just didn't tell her who it was. He didn't like keeping it from her, but what would really happen if he did? Besides, Debra hadn't made any more advances. It appeared forgotten.

* * *

Debra walked through the back room. Her face was flushed. She had noticed the way Christine's green eyes sparkled like emeralds the moment Drake walked into the room. She'd also noticed the happiness that came over his face when he saw her. He had fallen in love with her? What was there to her that Debra didn't have? What could she possibly offer him that Debra couldn't? _It wasn't fair._

She stayed in the back room until she was sure Drake and Christine had left before reemerging.

"Debra," said Dr. Reynolds. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry Dr. Reynolds. I just..."

"I need these taken care of today," said Dr. Reynolds.

"Of course," said Debra, taking the folders Dr. Reynolds held out to her. She watched her boss walk away and frowned. She'd have to fix this or else she'd lose her chance. She was not going to lose her chance. She'd always lost it when she was younger. How many men had decided she wasn't good enough? How many boys in school had dated her and threw her away, forgotten, like yesterday's newspaper?

She sat at the desk and thought for a few minutes. Of course. Why did men have affairs? Because they weren't satisfied at home whether it was physically or emotionally. But the way they were going to lunch together whenever they had the chance meant that things were good. So, Debra would have to cause a rift, but how? What would cause Drake to go running from his wife to the next woman who seemed to care about him? A breakdown in the marriage. Perhaps stomping on the trust factor. Debra's lips curled into a smile. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

About an hour later, Debra noticed Drake and Christine return to the office. She decided it was time to take her break. She grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. Her hope was that Drake would head inside before Christine left. Debra rummaged through her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one of the cigarettes as Drake walked back into the building. She noticed Christine hurry toward Drake's car. Debra figured she must have been getting something. Debra was glad. She was standing right in front of Drake's car. 

"Busy, busy," said Debra, shaking her head.

"I just have to grab a shirt to take to the dry cleaners," said Christine, laughing. "Of course, he forgot, and now we have to pay the extra for it to be done today. He has a conference in Denver to go to tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, I know. I would just think a woman with a man that attractive would worry more about holding onto him rather than whether or not his shirts were clean."

Christine frowned.

"Hold onto him?"

"Well, yes. He's not a one woman man, that's for sure."

"I beg your pardon," said Christine, "but we've been married for ten years, and..."

"Really...then maybe it's time you learned a bit more about who he is."

"You sound like my step-father," Christine muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked Debra.

"Nothing," Christine replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I mean...there are women who would give anything to be with him. And I doubt a man would deny advances of an attractive, young woman."

"There are many married men who do it everyday. I don't see why Drake's case would be any different."

Debra frowned. This wasn't working very well. Then she knew how she could make things work to her advantage.

"I guess you don't know him the way I do."

"Excuse me, he's my husband."

"Yes, well, maybe if you paid more attention he wouldn't need me." Debra put out her cigarette and tossed the butt in the ashtray attached to the trashcan before turning on her heel and walking back inside the office building.

Christine wanted to rush inside and pull Debra right back out. She was claiming that Drake was having an affair with her? Who in their right mind says that to the man's wife? It was silly to think about. Christine headed back to her car and finally reached the dry cleaners with time to spare. She paused as she walked back outside. It couldn't really be true. Drake came home every night at the same time. She got back into her car and drove home. It was stupid to think about.

* * *

Drake rushed around the house that night, looking for the last of the things he needed for his trip to Denver that weekend. He picked up his papers and stuffed them inside his folder. He headed to the bedroom and frowned.

"Christine," he said, seeing her walk into the room. "I can't find my..."

"Tie?" she asked, holding it out to him.

"Yes," he said, taking it gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

Christine smiled.

"I don't know when I'll be home on Sunday. My flight is supposed to leave at 10:00 in the morning, so we'll see how long it takes. I really wish I didn't have to go right now."

"It's fine," said Christine.

"Is something the matter?" Drake asked.

"No," she replied. Not a thing unless you counted the fact that the receptionist at the office tried to tell Christine she was having an affair with Drake. Who in their right mind would believe that? Christine wanted to put it at the back of her mind, but it was hard.

She glanced over toward the bed. Drake had finally packed all of his clothes and slid under the covers. He had to be up early the next day to catch his flight to Denver the next day. Christine sighed. There was no point in keeping it in her thoughts. There was no way it could be true. She had been certain that once Drake was in the real world again there would be women who would be attracted to him. Christine had never thought she was much to be jealous of, but she did believe that if a woman were to be jealous of her, it would be because of Drake. Who wouldn't want an attractive doctor who also loved rock and roll, and several of those qualities reflected in him? That was all it had to be. Besides that, Drake had dated only one other girl after Christine moved back to San Diego, and he'd only done that because he thought he'd never be with Christine.

She shut off the light, letting Drake get his sleep, before heading back downstairs to finish up the laundry.


	7. You Can't Change It

Disclaimer: The normal routine...all characters, etc. are copyright their respective owners.

_Chapter Seven: You Can't Change It_

* * *

Drake left early the next morning as Christine expected him to and managed to make his flight on time. Christine sat alone upstairs painting. She really didn't have much else to do at the moment. Drake was on his way to Denver, and Angela was with her mother. In fact, Angela would be there all weekend. She was supposed to stay until Monday morning when Ruby promised to take her to school. Tim was out of town. Christine really didn't mind that. They hadn't spoken since Christmas, but Christine knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her cool if Tim said so much as two words to her. There was always someone ready to take Angela for a day or two, and while Christine was at first very welcoming to the alone time, she soon felt too lonely. 

Christine frowned as she moved the brush over the canvas. She stopped and set it down. She was still thinking about the previous day. It wasn't that she didn't trust Drake, she had just suddenly had a thought. What if it were to happen to one of them? Her dad had done it, and she thought he'd been perfectly happy. At least he had acted like it. Then she'd discovered what he'd done. It wasn't just Drake it could happen to...but that was silly. She would never do that to him, and he wouldn't do that to her. She glanced out the window. She just didn't know how she was supposed to make him or herself stay. The relationships she'd seen hadn't worked out very well. How did they keep that from happening?

She stood up quickly and picked up her brushes to wash them. It was pointless to worry about. It would never happen. And yet, even if there was the fact that they would never cheat on each other, there was that stupid statistic of the number of first marriages ending in divorce hanging over their heads.

Christine suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in years. What was she supposed to do? What were they supposed to do? This hadn't come up in a long time. She sighed. She didn't like questioning this at all. She had to talk to someone, and Drake wasn't an option at the moment, he was gone. She couldn't talk to her mother. She might get into an argument with her. And how could she talk to Drake's parents about this?

She put her brushes and paints away and got an idea. She called her father and booked herself a flight to San Francisco. If anyone could put her mind at ease right now, he could. She was upset with herself. She wouldn't even be doing this if Debra hadn't said anything yesterday. She didn't want to doubt that she and Drake would be together for the rest of their lives. She'd had no time to tell Drake what Debra had said. Last night had been so rushed because Drake was packing, and they hadn't been able to say much. She decided the best thing to do would be to talk to her father, and then talk to Drake after she had gotten all her thoughts in order. Then she was going to ignore Debra. Christine knew Debra was the one who had been flirting with Drake now, and she knew that Drake was ignoring it. Just let that woman try and break up their marriage. She wasn't going to succeed. Christine did want to see her dad, though, and maybe she'd feel a little better about things if she talked to him first.

* * *

John Baylor was always glad to see his daughter, but her call to ask if she could visit that day was sudden and unexpected. She didn't normally do things like that. He wondered if something was wrong. 

He sat on his sofa and picked up the novel he'd been reading. Hopefully things were all right and Christine just felt that she needed to visit for a little while. Maybe clear up something from Christmas?

He heard the lock click and set down his book. Christine had a key to the house since she did visit as often as she could, and her father wasn't always home when she got there. He glanced up to see her walk into his living room.

"Hi," said her father. "How are you?"

"Fine. Drake just had a conference this weekend and Angela is with Mom. I thought I'd come see you."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Anything on your mind?"

"Not really. I just..."

"I know something's on your mind. Let's face it, I'm your father. And you normally don't just randomly show up at my door. That's not like you."

"I know. Okay," she said, sitting down. "I wanted to ask you something. I know this was a long time ago, and you probably don't remember or you really don't want to talk about it, but I have to know."

"What is it?"

"Why did you cheat on Mom?"

"Christine..."

"Dad, I need to know. Why?"

He sighed. He'd never really told anyone that before.

"I felt like there was nothing there. We weren't exactly in love anymore. I had no one I felt I could open up to. Your mom wouldn't open up to me. I found that in someone I just met. I felt terrible after I'd done it, but I couldn't help the way I really did feel."

"So, you and Mom divorced because the lines of communication shut down?"

"Basically. The lines of communication were there, but we failed to use them. I'm glad you see there was more to it than just me being a jackass."

"Thanks, Dad," Christine smiled. "I just needed to know."

"Why?"

"I'm still learning how to be a wife, even though I've done it for the past ten years."

"I don't think Drake would do that to you, Christine," her dad said. "There were times when I was a bit worried. Especially since you were like your mother, not as willing to share your feelings, but I can see that's changed. And Drake knows he can open up to you."

"You're right, and I just..."

"It's all right. Who was this woman, then?" How did he know the problem?

"The receptionist at his office. She's a bit younger than he is, and she's a very pretty blonde. She dropped the hints toward me that something was going on between them. I can't believe them. I tried to push them away. But it's hard to push something like that out of your head. It only made me worry that maybe our marriage might not survive. How many first marriages do survive anymore?"

"Oh. I see. Not a lot of them survive, but you've got something that others avoid, and that's communication. If you talk to each other and let each other know how you feel, things will be fine."

"I do know I have to talk to Drake, about what she said. I don't want to tell him. What if he thinks I doubted the way he felt about me? But if I don't tell him, then what do we have?"

"I think he'll understand. With a girl like that, who wouldn't? Maybe he'll be a bit upset at first, but he won't get angry. If he gets angry or upset with anyone it will be that secretary. He loves you. It's going to be fine. Besides, he's too good for the clichéd affair with the secretary."

"Thanks, Dad," Christine said.

"No problem, sweetie." She was quiet for a moment, so he spoke up again. "There's more to this."

"I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to do to make him stay. To make me stay. I don't want to hurt him like that, ever, but Dad, I hurt him before a long time ago. I told him we might not make it. What's there to stop me from doing that again?"

"You love him. He loves you. Honey, I know why you're scared. You've never seen a successful relationship. The one you thought was happy fell apart at the seams. Your mother didn't get married again until after you moved out."

"But Drake's parents divorced. He's always believed in us. I hate being scared. I love him. Why am I the one who's worried and he isn't?"

"Because. Walter and Audrey were together for a while before you two were married. He sees the difference between a failed marriage and a successful one. You haven't seen a successful one. And I think he's more worried about some things than you think. But you focus too much on the negatives. The risk of getting hurt is there. But what's the point in being scared of it? Especially when you know that if you woke up every morning without that one person beside you, you couldn't go on. You love him, and he loves you. You've always been there for him. He knows he can count on you. He's there for you, and you can count on him. But, honey, if you don't tell him, then that's where it ends. Don't make the mistake I did. Don't drop the communication. You've been married for ten years already. It's because you care about each other. You've talked to each other. The only reason you've been thinking about it more lately is because of that secretary. Just keep doing what you've been doing. Don't let that woman keep you from sharing your life with him. She can't turn him away from you no matter how hard she tries."

"You talk like you really believe that," said Christine.

"Don't you? I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you, but you know him better than I do."

Christine stopped for a moment. It was only because that secretary had said something. If she hadn't said anything, Christine would be at home right now, not worrying about a thing except for Drake and Angela being okay and home ontime and her calculus students and whether or not they'd remembered everything over the holiday break. Christine felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She despised that woman. How dare anyone lie about Drake, especially to her. If that woman knew _anything_ about their relationship and their past, she would know that there was nothing that came between them, except Christine's worry. She'd vowed years ago to never put Drake through that again. She'd hurt them both and had nothing to show for it. She'd never thought for a moment that he didn't love her. It was always clear when they were in a room together, and it was still clear.

"Of course I believe it," she finally said. "She can't change what we have with a flip of her hair. Thank you, Daddy."

"I think you had this one figured out yourself. You just needed to let it all sink in and organize itself."

Christine smiled. Her father got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

"By the way," he said turning around. "I'd like a grandson."

"Oh, Dad."

"Hey, all a guy can do is ask."

* * *

Drake lie on the bed in his hotel room in Denver. His meeting had been earlier that day, and he was going home tomorrow morning. If only he was at home now. Right about now he and Christine would be going to bed, and well, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest. He was about to call her when his phone rang. It was Josh. 

"Hello?" Drake said, picking up the phone.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"I asked her."

"You asked who what?"

Drake was either very tired, or he was just being Drake Parker. Josh figured it was a bit of both.

"I asked Lana to marry me, and she said yes!"

"Wow," said Drake. "That's great, Josh."

"I know, I'm so excited. I have to call Mom and Dad and Megan and Grammy and oh! I'm so happy!"

Drake smiled. Years ago, he was sure Josh was going to propose to Mindy. He hadn't. Drake was confused at that point. However, Josh found someone else. He was happy.

"Well, congratulations, man," said Drake. "Wait a second...how come you didn't say anything to me?"

"Because I knew you'd be on my back about it because I was on your's when we were younger, and you wanted to propose to Christine."

"Gee, thanks."

"I was actually kind of surprised Christine didn't say anything to you."

"What?"

"She knew. I'd asked her for a bit of help with a few things."

"Oh. Uh, no. She didn't say anything."

"Well, I asked her not to."

"Then she kept her promise."

"Yep," said Josh. "So how's Denver?"

"I wanna go home."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, no, well, I miss Christine and Angela."

"Oh, I see. I'm sure they miss you too."

"Well, if Ruby isn't spoiling Angela too much, she probably misses me a little."

"At least you know Christine misses you."

"Yeah." Drake sighed. She'd been acting a bit strange since they were both home last night. He had no idea what was on her mind. To tell the truth, that scared him a little. That was what Ford did. He stopped talking to Audrey. Drake wished he knew what was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" Josh asked.

"Oh, no," said Drake. This was the truth, there was nothing wrong. It just worried him a little, but maybe she just had something on her mind. It was January. Her students had their final soon. Maybe she was just concerned about how some of them would do. She always was.

"Well," said Josh. "I better get off the phone. People to call, you know. I wanted to let you know first, though."

"Thanks," said Drake.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Josh."

Drake hung up his phone. He called Christine then. She answered quickly, so her phone must have been nearby.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," said Drake. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good," she replied. This was true. Especially since the talk she'd had with her dad. She'd finally gotten her thoughts in order, and she had only been able to reaffirm what she believed. Ten years had passed already. He had ten years to leave her, twelve if you counted their engagement, fourteen if you counted their relationship before their engagement. Although her parents' relationship had died after nearly twenty years, there was nothing that gave her reason to believe Drake would have an affair except Debra. And why would Christine take the word of a woman she didn't even know?

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I actually went to San Francisco to see my dad," she responded.

"Oh, really?" said Drake. It was quite a long way, and it wasn't exactly something she would do without telling him.

"I know it seems spontaneous, but I just needed to see him," said Christine. "Um, Drake."

"What?"

"When the both of us get home, can we talk? It's important."

"Of course," Drake replied. "You don't have to ask, you know."

Christine smiled. That was just the way he would respond.

* * *

"Drake?" Christine said, walking into their bedroom. She'd arrived home after he did. It was late on a Sunday night now, but she'd wanted to spend time with her father. Angela was still at Christine's mother's house. Drake glanced up. He was reading a study done on anxiety disorders. 

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Right. What is it?"

Christine sat on the bed without getting under the covers since she hadn't undressed yet.

"Is something wrong?" Drake asked.

"Well, no, but I wanted to talk to you."

"And I said there's no need to ask."

"Before we all went in different directions this weekend, Debra decided to drop some hints toward me."

"Hints? What kind of hints?"

Christine sighed. At that moment it seemed more ridiculous than it had seemed before when she thought about it.

"She was trying to convince me the two of you were sleeping together," she finally said.

"Oh." Drake wasn't sure how to respond to that. He did feel slightly guilty. Maybe he should have mentioned to her who exactly had tried to seduce him in his office.

"She told me..."

"Christine," said Drake. "I should have told you before...I didn't think it was that important, though. I thought she'd given up. She was the one who tried to seduce me in my office, and besides that, what she said isn't true."

"Drake..."

"I love you. I would never betray you."

"That's what my mom thought about my dad," Christine responded before she realized how that would sound.

"I would never..." Drake began, pain evident in his voice. He continued on desperately, "I've spent the last ten years married to you. I've never once wanted to go to any other woman. You've given me everything. You're the one I can tell my hopes and fears to. You made me realize I wanted something more from love. You're the one who made me realize I needed to visit Ford. You're the one who was there the night Ford died. You're the one who believed in everything I wanted to do. You're the one who talked Bobby's mother into letting me adopt him. You're the one who gave me a beautiful daughter. You're the one I fell in love with. You are the only woman I want to be with. You are the one I plan on spending the rest of my life with. To give all that up would be the dumbest thing I'd ever do..."

"Drake, I didn't mean it that way, but thanks for the ego boost."

"Wait, what?"

"Look, I didn't think she was telling the truth. When she told me, it shook me, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't say anything because things were a bit chaotic this weekend. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was going back on when you assured me that we'd be okay. When I talked to my dad, he told me the reason he cheated on my mom. It was because they weren't communicating anymore."

"I see," said Drake.

"That's sort of when I felt better about it. I didn't believe her, but it made me think about us."

"Hey, you figured it out. Thanks for not jumping to the worst conclusion either."

"Are you even upset?"

"No. Mainly because I should have told you about her. When she came on to me before. To make matters worse, it was in my office. I wondered if she didn't know I was married or what. I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I guess she didn't care."

"I guess I can't get upset if I didn't tell you either, but that's...why didn't you tell me it was her?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to worry you about where I was working. And it was a stupid thing to do, but I do a lot of stupid things. I thought she didn't know I was married before. It didn't matter to her. I'm sorry she said those things to you. I should probably talk to Dr. Reynolds about this."

"Drake, she might lose her job."

"But she tried to seduce me in my office. I went to leave, and she began to press. That's sexual harrassment."

"I guess it was..."

"I don't want you to think you can't walk into that office either."

"Drake, don't do it for me. If it really and truly made you uncomfortable that day, then talk to Dr. Reynolds."

"I don't know what will happen. It did make me uncomfortable, but I didn't want her to lose her job if she really didn't know that I'm married. But after she's said those things to you..."

"Drake, this shouldn't be about me."

"I can't help it. You mean too much to me to just let it go."

"Drake...maybe you should just..."

"What?"

"I don't know. What will happen if you tell Dr. Reynolds?"

"She'll probably keep a sharp eye on Debra, and if it happens again, she'll probably get fired." He paused for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll talk to Debra. I'll tell her to get the idea out of her head and to leave you alone. If it doesn't work, then I'll go to Dr. Reynolds. Does that seem fair?"

"Yes. If you think that's best."

"All right, then. I'll talk to Debra tomorrow."

Drake hoped things would be cleared up the next day. All he could do was try. He was really irritated that anyone would try to tell his wife that he was cheating on her.


	8. Troublesome Findings

Disclaimer: You know the drill...characters, etc. owned by their proper owners.

_Chapter Eight: Troublesome Findings_

* * *

Unfortunately, the whole of the next week, Debra had taken a vacation. Dr. Reynolds wasn't very happy since Debra had only been back to work a week after Christmas before going on vacation again. Drake didn't really mind much. He could think about what exactly he was going to say to her. Besides, he had other things to think about that week. Christine had been sick that same week, and she'd needed to call in for a substitute teacher every day. Drake had been very worried about leaving her home alone, but she told him to go to work. Everything would be fine. Drake finally went to work, but later in the week, not before asking her if she'd consider seeing a doctor. She always replied that she was fine, but Drake thought it was going on too long for that to be the case. You didn't get sick every day when you were fine. 

Finally one morning the following week, Christine had felt sick, but she felt well enough afterward to teach that day. She and Drake had also agreed to meet for lunch that day mainly because Drake wanted to check up on her. He was worried about her going back to work now. He figured, though, that she was better off at work where there were several students and teachers around rather than at home alone where no one could get to her if something were to happen and she was unable to reach anyone.

Christine quickly hurried into Drake's office building around noon because she was running late. She'd wondered if he'd talked to Debra like he said he would. Christine didn't want to get anyone fired, but the situation worried her. Inside, she ran into the other receptionist, Barb. Barb was fifty something and eager to help anyone with anything, no matter what it was.

"Is Drake in his office?" Christine asked.

"No," Barb replied. "Dr. Parker is in the back. You can go if you want," she said, pointing toward the small hallway in back of the reception desk. "I'm not sure which room he went into, but I don't think anyone else is back there. I'd go get him myself, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

"That's all right, thank you," said Christine. She walked through the door behind the reception desk and down the small hallway. She'd never been back here before. She never went past the reception desk. Which door would Drake be behind?

She finally heard movement in back of one of the doors and found it unlocked. Leave it to Drake to have to use the room farthest away from everyone else, she chuckled to herself. She turned the knob to find Drake...kissing Debra? He was. They were. Oh, God. Christine slammed the door shut and bolted back down the hall. She slowed down when she got to the back desk, trying to compose herself.

"Mrs. Parker, is something wrong?" Barb asked, standing up quickly. "Should I get your husband?"

"No, it's nothing," Christine said as she headed out of the building. "I'm fine. Don't worry about Dr. Parker. I'll have to call him."

Barb looked confused, but she did what Christine said and continued her work.

* * *

Christine sat in her car and felt the hot tears slip down her face. No. No. No, no, no! He wouldn't do that to her. He would never...oh, God, what was she going to do? There was no way she could face him at lunch. A sickening feeling covered her stomach. It was a bit different from how she felt earlier that morning. She had no idea how she was going to deal with it when he came home that night. 

After a few minutes, she finally managed to compose herself and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Drake's number.

"Hey," said Drake, "what's up?"

"I can't come to lunch today," said Christine. She just couldn't get through a meal with him. Not now. Not just after seeing that. She needed to think things through. She wanted to believe what she'd seen wasn't true.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"I don't feel well. I'm just going home." It wasn't a lie. She had actually been sick earlier that day, but it had subsided, and she thought she could go to work. However, after seeing what she saw, the feelings of sickness had returned.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Christine responded. "I'll be fine. I just feel sick. I'm getting a sub for the rest of the day."

"Okay," said Drake. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. She heard her voice crack and quickly hung up her phone. She felt the tears start to fall again and pulled out some tissue. She managed to calm down and wipe her eyes and fix her makeup. She drove back to the school, requested a substitute teacher, and went home to think things over. But now the situation was even worse than before. She couldn't deny what she'd seen, as much as she wanted to. She knew what she saw.

* * *

Angela had come home on the bus about an hour ago, and Drake would be home soon. Christine just didn't know what to do. Should she confront him with what she'd seen? She wanted to believe it wasn't what it looked like, but how could she when it was what she saw? 

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with her father. Had Drake fooled everyone? Of course he wasn't with anyone else in medical school, he didn't see many other women besides the ones in his classes. Stick him in the real world and things change. No. That wasn't Drake. Maybe he'd been a womanizer years ago, but he wasn't anymore. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to accuse him of it, but she'd seen it. What was going on? She'd need a bit of time to really think this over. She felt too sick to deal with the struggle that night anyway.

She heard the door open, and Angela hurried to meet Drake like she did everyday. Drake came into the living room with flowers. Christine wondered why. Guilt? No, she'd said she still hadn't been feeling well.

"Hi," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Not much better," Christine replied.

She watched as Angela hurried upstairs while Drake sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was hoping these would cheer you up," he continued, referring to the flowers.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She stood up and felt new tears. She could only respond in short sentences, afraid the tears would fall. She took the flowers into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"I can do that," said Drake.

"It's fine," she replied. Why was he doing this? Because she said she was sick? Or was it because he felt bad? Why was she second guessing his actions? Because of what she saw. She couldn't help it. What she'd seen was her husband kissing his secretary. It couldn't get much more clichéd than that. "I don't think I'm up to dinner. I'm going to bed," she said. "Will you and Angela be all right fending for yourselves?" She felt the tears and couldn't stop them. She purposely scratched her finger on a thorn.

"Of course," Drake replied.

"Ouch!"

"What's the matter?"

"I just hurt myself on a thorn. It's nothing." She turned around. It was the only excuse for the tears she could give.

"Go get some sleep," Drake said. "We'll be fine." He kissed her forehead before she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. She didn't know how she'd make it to their bedroom before collapsing on the bed. She couldn't help it now. She cried, and the tears just flowed. Her thoughts ran continuously through her mind. What was going on? She'd pushed away all thoughts of it even being possible, and now this happens. She didn't want to believe it. She wished it was a nightmare. All she wanted to do was wake up. She had no idea what to say to Drake, and she had no strength for what was going to come out of this right now. She was too sick to deal with this. She suddenly felt like the energy had been drained from her body. So she decided to keep quiet until she figured things out for herself. Maybe she'd think more clearly in the morning. She finally curled up under the blankets and lie there for a while.

A few hours later, she heard Drake come into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of their bed. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry you haven't felt better," he said. "I hope things change tomorrow." He kissed her again. "I love you."

The only way things would change tomorrow would be if she were to wake up and realize it was all just a dream. She pretended to be asleep because if she said anything, she knew she'd only cry.


	9. What Really Happened or the Fly Returns

Disclaimer: You know how it goes by now...characters, etc. are copyright their respected owners.

_Chapter Nine: What _Really _Happened or the Fly Returns to the Spider's Parlor_

* * *

So Drake wasn't going to tell Dr. Reynolds about Debra. He was, however, going to have a talk with Debra. He was not happy with the things she'd said to Christine. Debra had been on vacation for a week, but she'd finally returned. Drake walked into the office building the morning she came back. Debra hadn't come in yet, so Drake went into his office to work on a few things. He was very absorbed with what he was doing when he suddenly realized it was getting close to noon, and he was supposed to meet Christine for one of their lunch dates. He'd better talk to Debra now. 

Drake stood up and walked into the lobby.

"Can you take a break?" Drake asked Debra.

"Of course," she said. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Somewhere privately because I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"I see," said Debra. She followed him into a room in back of the reception desk, and he shut the door.

"Why have you been talking to my wife?"

"I think I can talk to anyone who walks through the door, thank you very much."

"You had no right to tell her the things you did," he said.

"Oh, so you didn't want her to know?"

"Know what?"

"About us?"

"Are you insane?" Drake exclaimed. "There is no 'us.' The only 'us' I'm a part of is my family. My wife and my daughter."

"A psychiatrist asking someone if they're insane. That's a little ironic."

"Look, I'm in love with my wife. If you can't deal with that..."

"So, you can't be in love with two women?"

Drake couldn't believe that. What kind of girl decided to be the extra girlfriend? Who didn't want someone who was their's?

"If there's no convincing you that that's not going to happen, just stop looking at me. Don't give me another thought, and leave my family alone."

"What's she have that I don't?"

"Don't go there..."

"Why not? Because you can't think of anything?"

"Because I could come up with so much that we'd be here for quite a while," he responded, raising an eyebrow and wondering what she was trying to get at now.

"I doubt that."

"Get out."

"You invited me in, Dr. Parker. You shut the door, Dr. Parker." She began to advance. Drake stayed back against the wall. The woman had to be nuts.

She finally stopped right in front of him.

"Get out, or I'll report you to Dr. Reynolds for sexual harrassment."

"You wouldn't do that to me," Debra replied. She leaned forward and pressed Drake against the wall. She covered his mouth with hers. Drake couldn't back away. Not with the wall there. He tried to slide down and away from her and nearly fell over. He thought he heard a door slam, but that must have been in his confusion.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." Drake was angry. What did she think she was doing? And what a suffocating kiss. No wonder she couldn't get a man who was single. Drake rushed past her and stood outside by the reception desk.

"Dr. Parker?" said Barb.

"It's nothing, Barb," he replied. "Don't worry about it." He returned to his office and sat down at his desk. He lay his head against it and didn't move for a few minutes. What was he going to tell Christine? He'd said he'd talk to Debra. Well, he talked to her all right. If he didn't tell Christine, she might find out some other way, and he didn't want that. She wouldn't trust him if that happened. He didn't want to drop that at lunch. She hadn't felt well that morning. No, that was a lot to tell her just now. But how was he supposed to tell her? Should he tell her? No one had seen that. Drake decided to wait for a few days to see if anything came of it. If it did, he'd tell her, but he just didn't want to worry her now, not when she was recovering from a week long illness.

Suddenly, Drake's cell phone went off and he noticed it was Christine. Was he late?

"Hey," said Drake, "what's up?"

"I can't come to lunch today," said Christine.

"Why not?" Drake asked.

"I don't feel well. I'm just going home."

"Are you okay?" Drake asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Christine responded. "I'll be fine. I just feel sick. I'm getting a sub for the rest of the day."

"Okay," said Drake. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Drake had to admit, she still sounded very sick. Her voice was shaky. After they hung up, Drake pulled a new journal article over to himself. He'd suddenly lost his appetite from the incident with Debra. Drake decided not to tell Christine for now. She was sick, and she didn't need that at the moment. He'd discuss this with her later when she felt better and would have the strength to deal with it.

* * *

Drake didn't know why Christine still didn't feel well, but he decided to try and do something nice. He picked up some flowers on his way home and tried to be there earlier. He was greeted, as normal, by Angela. 

"Daddy!" she called, giving him a hug.

"Hi," he said. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's in the living room. She's been tired. She doesn't feel good still."

"I heard," Drake said. He took Angela's hand and headed into the living room. "Hi," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Not much better," Christine replied.

Angela hurried off to play upstairs while Drake sat down next to Christine on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was hoping these would cheer you up," he continued, indicating the flowers.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She took them into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"I can do that," said Drake.

"It's fine," she replied.

Drake had no idea why she was responding the way she was. She sounded exhausted.

"I don't think I'm up to dinner. I'm going to bed," Christine said. "Will you and Angela be all right fending for yourselves?"

"Of course," Drake replied.

"Ouch!"

"What's the matter?"

"I just hurt myself on a thorn. It's nothing." She turned around. There were tears in her eyes. It was an awful lot of tears for a thorn, Drake thought.

"Go get some sleep," Drake said. "We'll be fine." He kissed her forehead before she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. That was the shortest they'd ever spoken to each other when he came home. Drake wished he knew what to do to make her feel better, but he had no idea what he could do.

* * *

Drake finally made his way to bed that night after putting Angela to bed who decided that night to be insistant that she wanted Mommy to read to her. Drake finally told her she would just go to sleep without her story if she didn't cooperate. He told her Mommy needed sleep because she didn't feel well, and how would she like it if someone dragged her out of bed to read to them if it was her? 

Drake sat on the edge of their bed. He leaned over Christine and kissed her.

"I'm sorry you haven't felt better," Drake said. "I hope things change tomorrow." He kissed her again. "I love you."

Christine must have been asleep because there was no response. Drake sighed, changed into pajamas, and pulled the covers over himself before turning out the light next to him on the table beside the bed.

He couldn't sleep. It was like he couldn't get comfortable. He turned several times before finally drifting off into a sleep before he'd wake up suddenly. There was a knot in his stomach, and every minute that went by, he felt it tighten even more. It was one of those knots that no matter how you sat or lie down, the pain wouldn't go away. He even tried curling himself into a ball, but that did nothing.

Why did he feel so much guilt? He knew why. He had to tell Christine, but what was he supposed to say? How was he going to tell her what happened? He just couldn't tell her now. He'd deal with the pain in his stomach to save her a little. He knew it was going to sting when he told her what happened. He knew her first response wasn't going to be an understanding one. He knew there was going to be an argument. Those things couldn't be helped. But it would hurt her so much worse when she wasn't well. He knew he'd probably brought this on himself. So much for trying to save everyone some embarrassment. If he had just gone to Dr. Reynolds in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Then he got the bright idea to talk to Debra himself. Now he was going to hurt his wife. She'd always been so understanding before, but what was going to happen this time?

His thoughts turned dark. What if she didn't believe him? What if she thought everything had been true? That Debra had told the truth and that he lied? But there was no reason for her not to believe him, was there? The only thing was Debra. They were supposed to be beyond that, but this would bring it back. And what if she didn't believe him? His worst thought, the one thing that would kill him, was that she would leave him. But that was too depressing to think about. He hadn't done anything. And Debra had kissed him. It wasn't like they'd somehow slept together. There was no way things could get that far without his realizing it. It was only a kiss. Yet, Christine was the only woman who should kiss him that way anymore.

_No._ She had to believe him. He'd never lied to her before, so there was no reason for her to believe that would happen now.

Drake lie on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He was torn. How was she going to respond? He knew she wasn't going to like it. He sighed and glanced over at her sleeping quietly beside him. He had to do what he could to make her believe him. He turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her. He softly whispered, "I'm sorry," before attempting to fall back asleep.


	10. Don't Freeze Your Heart

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I don't own the characters, etc., their proper owners do...that and the song lyric in here is from "Down We Fall" which we all know is Drake's song.

A/N: Yes, I uploaded twice in one day...that's because I won't be able to get to a computer for uploading until eight o'clock tomorrow night, and I didn't want to leave anybody hanging.

_Chapter Ten: Don't Freeze Your Heart_

* * *

Rob's hands moved along the keys of the piano in his mother's house. It was a beautiful concert piano that Sylvia had bought simply to have in her house. Rob thought that was a waste of a musical instrument, and he'd set out to learn that piano the moment he got there. He'd picked it up quickly, and he could play very well now. 

He began to play a song that he recalled from his childhood. The words played in his mind as he played on the piano keys. _I wanted to show you again, I'm your friend._ He paused for a moment. Where had that song come from? He shrugged and glanced up at the clock. He realized he hadn't called Drake and Christine in a while and decided to do it while he thought of it. It was an okay time to call the west coast. He dialed the number and after a few rings he heard Christine's voice over the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," said Rob. "How's life over in San Diego?"

"Hello, Rob," she said. Rob thought she was just trying to sound cheerful. "Things are fine." Rob thought something was wrong.

"What's up?" he asked. "You don't sound very happy."

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Where's Drake?" he questioned, hoping Drake would know what was wrong and could shed some light on the situation.

"He's at work. I'm the only one home right now."

"Oh," Rob replied. "Are you sure you're all right? You just don't sound very happy."

"I suppose I'm okay," she said.

"Come on," said Rob. "What's the matter?" He didn't know why he was pressing. He hated when she sounded unhappy.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Why not? Are you sick?"

"I'm not sure. I just haven't been feeling my best, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Rob asked.

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

"Rob," Christine sighed. "Everything is fine."

"Is Drake okay?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she said a little too quickly.

"Is something up with you and Drake?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's just the way you're talking...I'm just curious."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"If you're sure. Ah, of course you're sure. It's not like he's cheated or anything."

There was silence for a moment. Rob's scalp prickled. Why didn't she answer? They weren't on their cell phones; the call hadn't dropped. He hadn't had he? It was the last thing Rob wanted to be right about. He was only joking.

"Christine, don't tell me that Drake..."

"Rob, please don't think any less of your brother for this."

"Drake cheated on you? I can't believe him..."

"Rob, I don't know the whole story yet. Don't jump to conclusions."

"How can you say that? You have proof?"

"Sort of, but I'm not...no, Rob, don't say anything to Drake."

"Why not? Because he's just like...no...I can't..."

"Rob," Christine said sharply. "This is not your business."

"Of course it is. Or is that because I don't live there anymore?"

"That has nothing to do with it. I just don't know what's going on myself, and I'd rather find out what's going on before accusing him of something he didn't do."

"Christine...I'm..."

"Rob, just leave it alone."

"Fine." He couldn't believe what she was doing. It was ridiculous. She was just going to let him get away with it? Who was she kidding? "I have to go," he finally said. "Just please don't let him hurt you. I can't understand why he'd do this. He didn't just give up being a famous rock star for me, you know?"

"I know that...Goodbye," said Christine as she hung up the phone. She knew that about Drake. Even if it took her a while to realize it. She held her head in her hand. She hadn't confronted Drake about the situation. What was she supposed to say? Would he even admit it? What she saw scared her to death. She'd just been so reassured by her own father that things would be okay between them as long as they talked to each other. What happened here? She picked up her head and frowned as she glanced at the clock. She went into the bathroom.

She came back moments later. No, this couldn't be. She began to frantically pace the bedroom. This couldn't be happening now. Something that any other time she would have been happy to know suddenly seemed dark. It complicated things. No, it wasn't a complication, but things suddenly seemed to spiral downward because of what was surrounding it. What were they going to do?

* * *

Drake glanced over the several files on his desk. He no longer asked anything of Debra. He went straight to Barb. If she was on break, he waited until she returned. He knew he had to go to Dr. Reynolds, but how was he supposed to approach her? He had told Debra he wanted to talk to her privately. How would that be taken? 

He sighed. He had other things to worry about. Christine still didn't appear to feel very well. Although, it was different from the previous week when she was sick, it was very strange. He'd caught a glimpse of one of her paintings. She had just started it, but the colors were dark. He didn't know what it was yet, but based on how much he'd seen done, he could tell something was bothering her. He didn't know whether to question her or not. She didn't feel well. But what if what was making her paint that way had something to do with her health? His cell phone suddenly went off. He hadn't shut it off. He normally did that right before he met with a patient.

"Hello," said Drake.

"Drake," said Josh. "Um...I wondered, is there anything wrong with Christine?"

"Why?"

"She's acting kind of strange, according to Lana."

"If something's wrong, she hasn't told me. I think I'm going to talk to her about it tonight. She hasn't been acting like herself lately, and I'm worried about her. She's just really sick, and there's not much I feel like I can do. And I thought things were fine ever since I told her I'd talk to Debra..."

"Whoa, whoa, the receptionist?" Josh asked.

"Yes," said Drake.

"So what happened when you talked to her?"

"She backed me into a corner and kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"You know, I was hoping that if I didn't talk about it, it would just go away."

"Yeah...it doesn't work that way, Drake."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know. I haven't told Christine. I wish I could, and I wish that she'd believe that I didn't do it. But she's been so sick lately. I don't want to make her feel worse."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, but you're going to have to come clean eventually. You want Debra to talk to her again before you do?"

"No way," Drake responded quickly. "What am I supposed to say? How do I tell my wife that the secretary kissed me?" He hissed the last part. He was worried someone might be walking by his office, even though it was the office that was the farthest down the hall.

"I don't know. Remember when Susan kissed me? How would you have wanted me to tell you?"

"Like I would have believed you. I was too stubborn to listen to you, and I'd seen it."

"I guess that was an issue. How would you have wanted me to tell you if you hadn't seen it?"

"I don't know. My worst fear is that Debra will get to her before I tell her. I just want to explain it." Drake paused for a moment. For the first time he actually feared he'd lose his marriage. "Josh, what if she doesn't believe that I didn't want to do it? What if...what if she leaves me?"

"Drake, stop it," Josh said firmly. "You haven't even figured out how to tell her yet. Don't worry. Take it a step at a time. She's not going to leave you, man."

"Josh..." Drake felt his heart begin to sink. He repeated it over and over again in his head that he'd figure it out. She'd believe him.

"Drake," said Josh softly. "When I worked at the Premiere when we were teenagers, I saw a lot of couples walk in and out of the theaters, buy their tickets, get their snacks. That included you and your female parade. But it also included Christine and David. Now before you jump all over me for mentioning him, I didn't see her any happier than when she was with you, even when she was dating David. In fact, no couple was as happy as the two of you when you were finally together. Come on, this is the girl who went to New York to talk to Rob's mother just so you could adopt him. What was in it for her? Nothing. And bringing things to the present, the way she talked to Tim at Christmas, well, she obviously wants you. She loves you."

"I know," said Drake. "Thanks, man." He let out a sigh. It would probably be one of the hardest conversations they'd ever have, but they had to have it. First, though, Drake would see if she was feeling better. He really didn't want to bother her with it when she was sick. He just couldn't do that for some reason. And if there was something she needed to talk about first, he was going to help her with that.

* * *

Drake sat at the kitchen table, running his fingers along the smooth top. He'd waited until dinner was over to bring it up. His heartbeat suddenly seemed loud and very fast. 

"Is something wrong?" Drake finally asked Christine who was sitting across from him, checking in calculus homework.

"No," she said, barely glancing up at him.

"You just don't seem like you've been feeling much better lately," Drake said.

"It's nothing," she replied. Her voice didn't have much emotion, and she sounded tired.

Drake wanted to know why she was giving such short answers. He reached his hand across the table and placed it over her's.

"Christine, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She shot up from where she sat.

"I said it was _nothing_." Her tone had gone cold. "Would you let it go?"

"I can't! You've been sick all last week and this week. Your mood has fallen. What am I supposed to do? I'm worried about you."

"Drake, it's nothing at all. You have no reason to worry." She left the kitchen.

"Yes it is," he said, leaning in the doorway. Then he softly added, "or you wouldn't be this unhappy."

He didn't know what to do. Tell her what happened? That would only upset her even more. He didn't know what to say or do to get her to open up again. Why had she closed off like this? Why wouldn't she talk to him? What was going on? What could he do?

When Drake finally went to be that night, Christine was already there. She seemed to be asleep, but Drake knew she wasn't. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again. What good would it do? She wasn't in the mood to respond. He knew he wouldn't get a response tonight.


	11. Lay Down a List of What Is Wrong

Disclaimer: You know where this is going...characters, etc. are copyright their respective owners.

_Chapter Eleven: Lay Down a List of What Is Wrong_

* * *

Christine woke up before Drake the next morning. It was the weekend, and she'd planned on meeting Mindy, who was in town, for breakfast that day. She left the house without a sound. 

Mindy now worked in the medical field doing genetic research. She had left San Diego about a year after she and Josh broke up and now lived in Denver. Christine hoped that seeing her again would reassure her. After all, Mindy had been the one who had seen that Drake and Christine cared about each other in the first place, right? Mindy was smart, she could help her figure this out. Then again, as smart as Mindy was, maybe that wasn't enough. If Mindy could build a time machine then maybe Christine could go back to before all of this happened and fix things. But that was impossible. As intelligent as Mindy was, that was something she just wouldn't be able to do.

Christine finally met Mindy at the restaurant inside the Four Schneiders hotel of San Diego. It held probably one of the nicest restaurants in the area. The room was always kept beautifully decorated, and the food was always good. Christine couldn't bring herself to enjoy what was going on around her, though. And, of course, Mindy realized something was wrong.

"What's up?" she finally asked.

"Oh, not much," said Christine. "I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"You're lying. There's something wrong."

"Please don't bother me about that. Drake's already bothering me enough."

"Christine, he knows you better than anyone. If he's begging you to tell him something's wrong, you should tell him."

"There's nothing wrong," Christine said too quickly.

"Fine," said Mindy. "There's nothing wrong." However, there was no fooling her. She could only wait things out and see if Christine would tell her what was wrong.

Their food arrived, and they were silent for a little while until Mindy realized Christine wasn't eating much.

"That's it, what's going on?" asked Mindy.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't a person have an off day?"

"I hear you've been having a few off days."

"Mindy..."

"You wouldn't not eat if something wasn't wrong."

"I just..."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I just don't know what to do," Christine replied.

"It's okay. Just tell me."

"A couple weeks ago, the younger receptionist at Drake's office said some things to me."

"Okay..."

"She tried to tell me that she and Drake were having an affair. I didn't believe her, but I was worried about how we were supposed to keep something like that from happening. I went to my dad, and soon I felt better about everything. Drake and I talked about it, and things seemed great."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Then he said he'd talk to Debra and get her to leave us alone. I said okay. Well, Debra had been on vacation and finally came back to the office. I'd been sick anyway, so Drake was more concerned about that. However, when he finally was going to talk to her, I was supposed to go to lunch with him that day. I got to the office, and the other receptionist told me I could find him in one of the back rooms. So, I went to find him. When I opened the door..." She felt tears in her eyes. A sob caught in her throat. Saying it made it seem all too true. "He was kissing her," she finally broke down.

Mindy reached across the table toward her friend.

"Christine, are you sure?"

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"Did you say anything?"

"No. I shut the door and ran. I couldn't face him. I called him and told him I was too sick to go to lunch. He's been asking me ever since if something's wrong. I can't tell him. I just can't. I've been trying to figure it out in my own head, but I can only go back to the fact that I saw him do it. I saw them. I haven't been able to look him in the eye ever since."

"Well, it's true that you can't change what happened," said Mindy. She didn't know what to do. "Tell you what, let's go get breakfast somewhere else. I think you could use a chocolate donut."

Christine let out a small laugh.

"There you go. We'll figure this out. Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

Drake dug around the papers in the folder he'd brought home. He knew he'd left something at work, but he didn't know what it was. He knew he needed it too. 

"Angela," he called.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

"I forgot something at work. Can you come with me and be a good girl while I go look for it?"

"Yes," she replied.

Drake quickly got her into the car and drove to his office. He took her by the hand and led her inside.

"Hello, Dr. Parker," said Barb. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Well, I left something, so I had to come in and get it."

"Oh, I see." She glanced down at Angela. "Is this your daughter? She looks so much like you."

"She looks a lot like Christine too," said Drake.

"Yes, I see that too," said Barb. "A good mix of both. Would you like me to watch her for you while you dig up what you're looking for?"

"You don't have to do that..." said Drake.

"Oh, I'd love to. I think I might have some lollipops back here," she said to Angela. "If that's okay with your daddy."

"Uh, sure," said Drake. "I'll be back in a little bit. Will you be okay?" he asked Angela. She nodded, and Drake hurried down to his office. He rummaged through his drawers until he finally found what he was looking for. His cell phone suddenly rang. He glanced at the number. It was Rob's. Wait...he was up already?

Drake answered his phone to a very frustrated Rob.

"Why won't anyone answer the phone at home? Where is everyone?"

"Whoa," said Drake. "What's the matter?"

"No one's answering the phone at home. I'm worried."

"Christine is with Mindy, and I had to run back to the office for a little while, so I took Angela with me."

"I see," said Rob.

"Feel better now?"

"No. Drake...what's wrong with Christine?"

"What? Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because I called before...she answered the phone. It sounded like something was wrong, and I asked. She said nothing until I pushed some more. She finally spilled to me that she thought you might be having an affair."

"WHAT?" Drake yelled.

"She just...Drake, I don't know...she didn't want me to say anything, but...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER??? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE THROWING AWAY?"

"Rob, calm down!" said Drake. "I didn't cheat on her. I don't know where she'd..."

"I asked if she had proof. She said, 'sort of.'"

Drake sat thinking. What would have given her that idea? He heard the door to Dr. Graves's office close down the hall. Oh _no_.

"She saw us," Drake said quietly.

"What?" asked Rob.

"When I went to talk to Debra, I was going to tell her to leave Christine alone and to forget about me. She backed me up against the wall and kissed me. I wasn't sure at the time, but I thought I heard a door slam. Now I know I did, and it was Christine. That's why she's been acting strange. She saw it."

"You kissed another woman!" yelled Rob. "That's just as bad!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I got away when I could, but...it doesn't matter now."

"Drake, you have to tell Christine the truth."

"How? What do I say? 'Yeah, she kissed me. You missed me get away from her.' Is she really going to believe that? She knows what she saw. I can't change it."

"Why can't you try to fix it?" Rob snapped.

"I didn't say I wouldn't try," said Drake.

"No, but you can't sit there questioning what can't be changed, and that's exactly what you're doing. You two _can't_ split up. You just can't."

Drake was surprised at Rob's reaction.

"All I can do is try," said Drake. "I won't be able to change everything, but I can try to make things better. I'm sorry this has worried you."

"Just change it, please," Rob begged.

* * *

Christine couldn't figure out what to do or say now. Mindy knew, and it felt like less of a burden, but Christine couldn't help but wonder if her marriage might be over. Ten years they'd spent together, and this was how it ended? She couldn't cope with that. Especially not now. 

It was nearly noon. The events of the morning led to long talks and walking through the park several times.

"I don't know what to do," said Christine. "He just couldn't have..."

"We'll figure it out," said Mindy. "Don't worry."

Lana walked by on her way from her office. She was on her way to lunch and then going home. She noticed Christine and who she recognized as Josh's ex-girlfriend. She wasn't sure about Mindy being there, but everyone had described Mindy as nice — besides Drake — and Christine looked so down that she had to say something.

"Christine?" Lana asked, walking toward her. "Is everything all right?"

"No," Christine finally admitted. She couldn't say anymore. She looked at Mindy, and her eyes begged her for help.

"She saw Drake kiss Debra," said Mindy. "We don't know if he's cheating on her."

"Oh," said Lana, falling next to Christine where she was sitting. "Come on. That's not like Drake."

"Well, I would have expected this back in school," said Mindy. "Then things changed. I don't understand. You can't just go for years being one way then suddenly change again. I can only see it if he'd made up his mind to do it. And I don't think he would."

"Did you talk to him about it?" asked Lana.

"No," said Christine. "I can't. He'd only say he didn't do it, then where would I be?"

"He wouldn't lie to you," Lana insisted.

"I want to believe he wouldn't. I want to believe what I saw wasn't real."

"Christine..." said Mindy softly. This was ridiculous. What was going on? "You said Debra approached you. Did anything happen before that?"

"Drake said she tried to seduce him in his office. I don't...can we go talk to my mom, please?"

"Are you sure?" Lana asked. She knew exactly what had happened at Christmas. How was this going to go over? Wouldn't Tim be the first to say, "I told you so?"

"Tim's not there today," said Christine, nearly reading her friend's mind. "I'll be fine. Mom will know what's right and what's not. She's been through it. I don't want to tell her what's going on, but maybe if I can get her to tell me what she saw happening to Dad at the time, I'll be able to make sense of this."


	12. Thanks for Being Wrong

Disclaimer: Yeah...yeah...characters, etc, are copyright their respective owners.

_Chapter Twelve: Thanks for Being Wrong_

* * *

Drake stood in the middle of his office, going over the events of the last few days in his mind. Did Christine really believe that he'd cheated on her? How could she? Then again, given what she'd seen, he couldn't really blame her, but he didn't know what to think. All he wanted to do was fix this. 

He had always worried about what occurred between him and Debra. What happened now? And another thought entered his mind. Why was Christine sick lately? Was that his fault? That thought ate away at his mind. It was happening nearly everyday, and he was deeply concerned. He'd asked her often if she wanted to go to the doctor. She always refused it. Drake wasn't one to overpower his wife, but he really felt he needed to put his foot down here. The thought of losing her was too much to bear. The thought of anything happening to her or Angela killed him. He decided he'd make it a point that night when they both were home that they were going to talk about this Debra situation, and he was going to talk to her about seeing a doctor. Angela was going to be with her grandparents that night. He was dropping her off after they left the office. It would be fine for Drake to bring everything up without worrying their daughter.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and walked over to open it. Dr. Reynolds was standing there.

"Dr. Parker," she said gravely.

"Yes?" Drake asked. He suddenly felt his scalp prickle. Was this about what happened in the back room?

"I know something happened between you and Miss Sparrow."

"Look, Dr. Reynolds, I know what it sounded and looked like, but..."

"I know what happened. Miss Sparrow has been terminated from her position."

Drake began to worry about his own fate. He had a wife and daughter to help support. Not that Christine didn't have a good job, but he'd always helped somehow.

"Dr. Reynolds, I know what happened may have been..."

"I know what it was. I saw everything. I was in the room next to you." She stopped for a moment before continuing. "You like to see the good in people, don't you?"

"I guess," Drake responded. "I should have brought this up before, but a little while ago, she tried to seduce me in my office. I didn't report it because I thought maybe she didn't know I was married. I should have, and I didn't. I wish I had."

"I told her everything about you before you came to work here. I couldn't help but gush about you, so you'll forgive me for that, I'm sure."

"Uh, yes, but..."

"I know it wasn't your doing. I'd never seen anyone bolt away from a woman that fast."

"Uh..."

"I also mentioned to her that you weren't a rockstar for certain reasons which caused her to simply stare sheepishly. Family, friends, a real love."

Drake blushed for a moment.

"Wait," he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Can you really just fire her like that?"

"This wasn't Miss Sparrow's first problem here. You don't have to worry about her."

"I see," Drake replied.

"May I ask you a question as a friend, Drake?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you talk to your wife about this?"

"No..."

"I didn't think so. Your mind seems to be elsewhere lately. Why not? If you don't mind my asking."

"She hasn't been feeling well lately. I didn't want to make her feel worse."

Dr. Reynolds frowned.

"I see."

"I want to tell her. I think part of me is also scared of how she'll react. I know she saw what happened too. I just don't know how to tell her."

"All you can do is tell her, Drake. It's up to her whether she believes the truth or not."

* * *

Lana patted Christine's back while Mindy held her hand. How could this have happened? Drake have an affair? After all that time, it didn't seem possible. He loved Christine. Or so they all thought. Mindy could barely believe it herself. Wasn't she the one who saw how much Drake cared about Christine in the first place? She wouldn't have encouraged it if she thought Christine would end up like all the other girls had: cast to the side in a day or two or a month. 

"Christine, I'm sure that it isn't true," said Lana.

"I just know what I saw."

"I'd expect this in high school, but not now," Mindy said.

"What am I going to do?"

Neither Mindy or Lana knew what to say. They were sitting in the living room of Christine's mother. Tim was out of the house as Christine had said. But that was what they thought. He was supposed to have been at work. Instead, he'd taken the day off. Christine glanced up to see the one person who could only make her feel worse.

"Christine, what's going on?" Tim asked.

"Nothing," Christine replied sharply. She'd barely figured this out herself. She wasn't going to let Tim get to her. She didn't need to hear what he had to say about Drake. She knew what it would be already, and he was _wrong_.

"I couldn't help but overhear..."

"Oh, great," Christine said.

"Look, I tried to tell you. Now, if you need to come here with Angela for a little while, we'll understand..."

What was he implying? That Christine just walk out of a ten year marriage without even trying to salvage it? And with a child?

"I know what he's done is hard to handle, but your mother has been in this position. I think you'll be fine here. I'm just sorry we can't do more..."

Throw away ten years of marriage without even getting Drake's side of the story? Yes, the circumstances looked grim, and things looked bleak, but shouldn't she at least see if he had an alibi?

"I know it's not easy. Some men are just like that. Once a cheater, always a cheater..."

Drake had never cheated on anyone, let alone Christine.

"It's such a shame you had to figure it out this late and with a child. It's not fair to you and Angela. I don't know how you're going to make her understand why you won't be together anymore..."

Christine's grip tightened on Mindy's hand. Mindy was startled at the sudden muscle spasm. She peered into her friend's face. She saw anger. Toward who?

"Yes, we'll be able to help you for a little while. You won't have to worry about that. We care about you. I'm just sorry you just now found out what your husband really is. You just can't trust his type..."

"That's enough!" Christine yelled, jumping up from her chair. "How _dare_ you stand there and insult my husband."

"Excuse me, but I think we've already established that he's a cheating b—"

"If you finish that word, God help you."

"How can you be so foolish?"

"How can you suddenly jump to the conclusion that he's cheated without even questioning him?"

"Of course he's going to say he didn't do it. There's no point in asking that."

"So I can't even see if his explanation holds true?"

"Why should you? Men like him are all the same."

"That's enough! You have no right to judge him. Drake is a wonderful husband and father. You haven't spent the last ten years of your life building a family with him. You haven't had him at your side when you were pregnant or giving birth. You haven't seen the little things he's done simply because you felt sick, and he just wants to help you feel better if only for a moment..." Christine felt tears slide down her face. Not tears of sadness but tears of shame. How could she let herself think that? Unfortunately, it was what her eyes had seen. How did you not trust that? It was complicated, but hearing all that Tim said about Drake, she refused to listen to him rip him apart without him even being present to defend himself. The more he spoke, the more Christine knew the words weren't true.

"Christine..." Lana began.

"I think we can leave now," said Christine.

"If you're sure," said Mindy, timidly.

"I'm positive," Christine said firmly.

"Let's go then," said Lana.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life," Tim said, staring at Christine.

"Drake isn't a mistake," Christine replied. "The only mistake I made was to doubt him."

"What would you like me to tell your mother? That her only daughter is being foolish and throwing her love away for someone who doesn't care about her?"

"No. That I've figured things out on my own. And don't you ever talk about Drake that way." Tears continued to fall, but Christine didn't notice.

"Well, I can't say he loves you right now."

"You've never said that. You've always been wrong about him. Maybe I should thank you for that. It means he could never hurt me that way."

Christine slammed the door, and she and Lana and Mindy left the house. Christine was angry and stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a moment to cool off. Her face was red. This couldn't be good for her. She had to get out of there. For her sake, for Drake's sake, for the sake of their daughter, and for what the future held.

"Why did I doubt it?" Christine asked.

"Well, you saw what you saw," said Mindy. "Your dad cheated on your mom. You had every right to be suspicious."

"I don't know," said Christine.

"He'll understand," said Lana. "He loves you, but you're sure it isn't true?"

"Yes. I know it's not true."

"Going to go home?" asked Mindy.

"Yes," Christine replied. It was getting late, and she should go home. If she didn't, Drake would worry.


	13. Back to Step One

Disclaimer: Characters, etc. are copyright their respective owners...

_Chapter Thirteen: Back to Step One_

* * *

Drake paced the living room. He wanted Christine to come home, but at the same time, he was afraid. He could only do what he knew was right: Tell her the truth and hope like hell that she'd believe him. 

He was worried about how much he'd have to explain. She'd seen Debra kiss him, and she wasn't going to deal with that lightly. But Drake had run away as quickly as he could. He could only tell her the truth. This moment made him regret his past. Why had he dated the way he did? Why hadn't he been more responsible? If that was different would that change her perception of what happened? There was no point in questioning it now. What was done was done. It was the past. Christine had let that go a long time ago. At least, he hoped she had. It wasn't going to do him any favors right now, that was for sure.

He heard her car in the garage. He'd never felt this afraid in his entire life. He felt the only way he'd be even more scared would be if he had cheated. But he would never do that. So this was where his fear hit its highest point. He wished it were over. Better yet, he wished it had never happened. They had been so happy when he first took the office, and now what had become of it? He had been home more. He didn't have to answer to the beck and call of an entire hospital staff. He was less stressed. And now this happened. Well, on the bright side, if they could get past this, it meant their relationship was strong enough to last, and Debra was gone. Drake would never see her again, and he was glad for that.

Christine opened the front door and headed down the short hallway and into the living room. She found Drake standing there. Something was wrong. She could sense that immediately. His eyes told her he was afraid, and she didn't know why. He couldn't possibly know what she had seen, could he? How would he have known?

"Drake, is something wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," he said. "I know you do."

"How?"

"Rob mentioned it, and I figured it out, but that's not important. What's important is that you know that I could never hurt you like that."

"Oh, _that_."

"Yes, _that_. I love you. I know this is going to sound really lame, but I tried to get away from her."

"Drake..."

"Please let me explain. Please listen."

She had known something like this was going to come along. She had sworn she was going to hear him out. He wouldn't lie to her.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." He was quiet for a moment. "Okay, Debra was flirting with me for a while, and I guess she got tired of me ignoring her because she eventually came onto me. You know all of that."

"Yes. But what happened that day I found you two? What was going on?"

Drake opened his mouth to respond, but he still held back.

"What's the matter?" Christine asked.

"I'm too scared you won't believe me."

"I've never had reason not to believe you. Why should that change now?"

Drake stared at her for a moment. She was going to hear him out.

"Okay," he began again. "I went in to tell her to stay away from us. I didn't want her to talk to you that way again. I wanted her to get any thought of me out of her mind. Of course, she probably couldn't do that when I was talking to her, so it probably wasn't my best idea. But I had to do something. Anyway, when I did speak to her, she started making advances. She eventually backed me against the wall and kissed me. Maybe it sounds like a lame excuse, but that's what happened. I wish I could change it, but she kissed me. I got away as fast as I could...but I had no idea you saw what you did."

"I see." She was quiet for a moment. The silence scared Drake senseless. She finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was worried about you. You called and told me you couldn't come to lunch that day because you were still sick. I couldn't tell you that and make you feel worse. Unless..." he glanced up at her. That sight was what had made her feel sick. He knew it now. "Oh, Christine..." he said as he collapsed on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Drake," she said as she sat down beside him. He didn't answer. "Drake, look at me."

Drake slowly glanced up at her. He tried to read her face. He couldn't find any trace of anger or disappointment. Did he see concern? Love? It was all he could read from her expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'd seen that," she said. "I just didn't want to believe it was true. I was trying to sort it out before I said anything, and maybe part of me wished it would just go away. Of course, that's impossible."

"Christine, you have to believe me, I would never..."

"Drake, please, I do believe you."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean to let her kiss you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I believe you."

"How? How is it just that easy?" Drake was shocked to say the least. When he'd returned from New York years ago, announcing he'd become a psychiatrist and adopting Bobby, well, that was a completely different story.

"Because I know the truth. I guess I've always known it. I've just been forced to see the worst because my family went through it. I had some doubt at first, but after a while, my head finally realized that you're not like that. I'm sorry the past hasn't been as easy. It's just hard after watching my parents split up the way they did."

"I know," said Drake. "You don't have to apologize."

"No, I do. I doubted you before, and I shouldn't have. You have no idea how sorry I am for just that..." She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe they had to have this conversation, but they were. And there she was. She opened her eyes again and continued. "I went to see my mom. I wanted to really know, and she'd been through it, so I thought maybe she could help. But I saw Tim first. Which may have been fate. Of course, he attacked you."

"You didn't make up your mind like that just because you two don't get along, did you?"

"No. I did know it because he's never been right. He's always found ways to talk you down, and the things he's said have never been true. The way he said the things he did made it all seem ridiculous, and I realized our life together meant more to you than that. I didn't know what could have really happened, but I somehow believed that there was nothing between you and Debra. Nothing's going to change my mind. Maybe I had another argument with Tim, but I knew he was wrong. You've never lied to me. We've only been miserable when we've been apart."

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you heard me out. You're just really calm right now, and I was worried you wouldn't be."

"Well, I think I blew off that steam with Tim. But I've got no reason to be angry with you. Except for not telling me about this before. Of course, I didn't say anything either, so we both share some of the blame."

"I had no idea why you weren't feeling well. You were so tired, and you never seemed up to a conversation when you came home. You seemed so sick, and you didn't seem to be getting any better. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate you looking out for my health, Drake, and I love you for that, but I had no idea what was going on, and for the same reasons, I didn't mention it. I was too tired to deal with it."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take back what happened. I wish I had seen this coming. I wish I had said something before, but I..."

"What's done is done. We can't change that. But we can fix this. Drake, you realize we weren't communicating? Our marriage could have fallen apart."

"I know. But it was just...you seemed too weak to handle something like that."

"I know that. But maybe we really need to press these things. And no excuses. We can't do that. I should have said something, and you should have too. I'm sorry I never answered you truthfully when you asked what was wrong. Things may not have come to this, but they have, and we have to fix them."

"You're right. But I've been so worried lately because things seemed serious when it came to your health and..."

"How about this? If one of us is probably not up to what we have to say, consider how serious it is. Is it something that can wait? Or is it something that needs to be cleared up before things get blown out of proportion?"

"That seems fair," said Drake.

"I know what you mean about health, Drake. I worry about you everyday. You may be away from the hospital, but you're still working basically the same, and I know dealing with some of the parents can be very stressful, especially when you're trying so hard to help their children."

"I've been worried about you too. Working all day and being sick."

"I'm sorry I scare you like that."

"It's all right. I just get worried. Like you. I love you. That's going to happen."

"I love you too. Which means things are going to be the same for me." She was watching Drake now, and she noticed he still seemed a little scared. "Drake, is something the matter? And don't tell me no because I can see it. If we want things to be this way, we need to start now."

"I just...all you saw was the kiss. I was worried that so much more would happen. That you'd hate me. I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving me if that's what you chose to do."

"Is that what you've been worried about? Drake, I could never hate you. I love you. That's why it hurt so much when the thought of you and her together came across my mind. And I'm not leaving you. I'm too happy with you. I don't want things to end this way. I've always trusted you. I'm not going to stop now." She gave him a smile which he returned.

"That goes for me too. You're really fine?"

"Yes," said Christine. "No doubts."

"Thank you for being understanding. I'm just sorry it happened."

"I know, and thank you for understanding too. And if you remember, I like being Mrs. Drake Parker. I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"Yes, I remember that," he said, smiling even wider. He leaned in and kissed her. Their first real kiss since Debra tried to suffocate him. This was right. This was all that they needed. Drake slowly moved them both into a horizontal position and he let his lips travel down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Um, Drake?" said Christine. "Would you rather finish this conversation upstairs?"

"Sure," he replied, his face cracking into a grin. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. She couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like that. It felt wonderful.

* * *

Some time later, they both lie in their bed when it hit Drake that he'd never mentioned going to the doctor to Christine. 

"Honey?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I know I've asked you this before, and it's only because I'm worried about you, but will you please see a doctor about why you haven't been feeling well?"

Christine was quiet for a moment, but a smile was playing at her lips.

"Of course I will."

"What? After all that, 'I don't need to. I'm fine. Really,' you're agreeing now?" If Drake hadn't been lying on their bed already, he would have fallen over.

"Yes."

"Okay. Maybe I should just be grateful that..."

"Oh, Drake, you haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"I've been sort of preoccupied..."

"Drake, why would I be sick everyday?"

Why was she smiling? Why was she sick everyday? Drake frowned. He looked into her dancing eyes. She was happy about being sick? Why was she looking at him like that? She looked beautiful and...what was going on?

"Christine, what's going on?"

"Drake...don't tell me you haven't realized it."

"Realized what?"

"You can't figure it out?"

"I'm drawing a blank here."

"Well, my Dad saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I guess he'll be happy now," she said, seeming to talk to herself simply to tease Drake.

"What is going on?"

"Drake..." she sang, smiling.

He looked into her eyes again. She looked so happy. Wait...if she was sick everyday, then that meant...

"Are you...are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"We're having another baby?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Does that make you happy?"

"Of course it makes me happy. Oh, Christine." He held her tighter. "I'm so relieved that you're okay."

"I know I haven't been myself lately. Even before this entire issue with Debra."

"Well...you were a little irritable..."

"Drake Parker..."

"I love you..."

"Oh, no, that's not gonna work this time."

"I feel sorry for anyone who fails a test in your class during the rest of this school year."

"You know, there's a sofa downstairs with your name on it, Buster."

"Oh, come on. I was kidding."

"You'd think you'd have learned your lesson when I was pregnant with Angela. Trust a man..."

"Hey..."

"You're lucky you're so cute..."


	14. What We Have and What We Need

Disclaimer: You know the drill...characters, etc. copyright their proper owners. Oh, yeah...song lyrics here are from Rod Stewart's "Lost In You" and Bon Jovi's "Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars."

_Chapter Fourteen: What We Have and What We Need_

* * *

Drake strummed the last chord of the song he was playing and set down his guitar. He glanced around quickly before heading upstairs where he found Christine painting. The dark image she'd had a few days ago was replaced by a much brighter painting now. He stood in the doorway watching her paint stroke after stroke. 

"Did you need something, Drake?" she asked.

Drake was startled. He didn't know that she had known he was standing there.

"No," he replied. "I was just watching. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No," she said. "I'm almost finished anyway." She applied a few more strokes of paint with her brush before she felt satisfied with what she'd done. "There."

Drake sat down in a chair next to her and looked around the room. He glanced over at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just...a few days ago, I didn't know what was going to happen. Then you actually believed me despite what you saw."

"I wanted to believe it before that. I think I've just been going crazy lately with Tim, then the things Debra said, and then I found out I was pregnant. I think I hit the ceiling. I shouldn't use that as an excuse, but..."

"Oh, trust me. I've been crazy ever since Christmas too."

"We shouldn't be thinking much about what Tim says. But then again, him saying those things about you made me realize how stupid it actually sounded. And even Mindy agreed."

"Wow. Now I've heard everything."

Christine laughed and shook her head. Drake noticed she had some blue paint on her cheek. He reached over and took her chin in his hand as he rubbed it off with his thumb. He stopped and let his lips fall on her's. For a moment, he remembered the first time they'd kissed after Christine moved back home. Sure they'd kissed before that. That was Drake's doing. But when she'd returned, it had taken him a while to get the courage to do it again, and when it happened, neither wanted to break that kiss. It felt right and the moment seemed perfect, so full of love and happiness because they'd finally told each other the truth. That was how it felt now.

Drake finally brought his head back and stared at her. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"You know," he said. "When the baby comes, well, we don't have a nursery. I know we've been wondering about Rob and his room, but..."

"Drake, we don't have to empty Rob's room. We can use this one."

"But this is your space."

"I know, but I could move my things downstairs. It gets kind of lonely up here sometimes anyway. That is, if you and Angela don't mind."

"Of course not," Drake replied.

"Then it's settled. Besides, soon it would tire me out too much to walk up and down the stairs that much in a day. It will be much easier to move everything downstairs."

"If you think it will be easier for you, then I'll move your things whenever you want me to."

"You don't have to..."

"You think I'm letting you move everything all by yourself? I don't think so."

"Drake, I'm not that pregnant yet."

"I don't care. You're not doing any unnecessary lifting."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Nothing that is too strenuous for you."

"If you say so," Christine laughed.

Drake glanced over at the painting sitting on the easel. He sighed again.

"What?" Christine asked.

"Can I have that?" he asked, motioning toward her painting.

"Well...I guess so," she replied. "Why?"

"Because I want it."

"Okay," she said. "Just let it dry completely before you move it anywhere."

* * *

"Drake," Josh said, holding a heavy end of the painting Christine had made, now in a frame Drake had bought. "Why hang up a painting your wife did in your office? You could hang it up at home much more easily and still see it the same amount of time." 

"Because I'd rather have it here," Drake responded, holding the other end. "It's something she made that's here. It's almost like she's here."

"Okay," said Josh. "I don't get it. And I have no idea why I agreed to help you hang it. Man, this is heavy."

"Maybe you'll get it when you and Lana get married," Drake replied.

"Maybe," said Josh. "But Lana doesn't paint."

"No, that's not what I mean," Drake said. "I miss Christine a lot during the day. And after what Debra did, I just... I've never been able to show people how much I care about Christine. She's fine with that. She says I show her enough. But I want to be able to let people know. I want people to know I'm proud of her and that I love her. And when they ask about her painting, they know I have it because of that."

"If you say so," said Josh.

"You see, I thought about it for a while. Before everything went crazy, I asked Christine about taking my last name because I'd talked to Megan about it. And you know how Megan is."

"Yes, I do."

"Exactly," Drake chuckled. "Christine said she took it because she wanted to and she liked showing people that she loved me that way and that it was us and not a me and her. I've never been able to do that. I mean, it's my name. And how do I show it to people? I wear a ring, but lots of men do. And while she's fine with that, Debra didn't understand. I want people to know."

"I think you _would_ jump up and down on Oprah's couch declaring your love for her," Josh responded.

"You're right, I would," Drake smiled.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"I know it's still really early, and we haven't even begun to make any plans yet, but would you be my best man?"

"Of course I will," said Drake. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You pick up your side of the painting..."

Josh realized he'd let go of his end, and Drake was about to drop the other end.

"Oh, sorry," said Josh. He grabbed it and straightened it again as Drake secured his end to the wall. "You know, I hope I do understand what you mean someday. And I hope Lana and I can have as wonderful a marriage as you have with Christine."

"Just stay open," said Drake. "Just love her."

* * *

_"I'm in love with you woman  
It's a common known natural fact  
And I've found what I'm looking for  
And it's so much more than that  
I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you, I'm lost in you"_

"Drake?" Christine called from upstairs. She was surprised at her husband's sudden outburst of a Rod Stewart song. He had just walked through the front door of their house when she'd heard him singing as loud as he could.

_"I wanna lay you out  
and kiss you all over  
I'm coming home real soon  
Be ready cause when I do  
I'm gonna make love to you  
Like FIFTEEN MEN"_

"Drake!" said Christine as he flew up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her. "You're not drunk are you?" she asked.

"Maybe..._drunk on love as you can get...getting high on lust..._" he continued with a Bon Jovi lyric.

"Mommy," said Angela. "How do you make love?"

"Uh," said Christine. "See what you did?" she said to Drake, giving him a playful look. "Well," she said. "Uh, you share it with another person." It was a good thing Angela was thinking of love in the emotional sense.

"Oh," she replied. She hurried away.

"Now why are you so...uh..." Christine began, turning toward her husband.

"I'm in love," Drake replied. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I think everyone heard it."

"Good. Oh, wait," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Uh, Drake," said Christine. "What's this for?"

"No real reason. Nothing other than to spoil you."

"Drake, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have bought it for you if I didn't."

"If you're...oh, Drake..."

"Now, don't say anything about cost or anything. It's not..." he stopped when she kissed him. He pulled her closer and held her. Every moment mattered.

Christine pulled away, color filling her cheeks.

"Thank you, Drake. It's beautiful."

"That's how I knew it was right for you. Surprised I remembered?"

"Well..."

"Thanks for the credit," he laughed.

Christine carefully hooked the clasp of small bracelet on her wrist. She remembered when she'd first seen it walking past the jewelry store with him when they were in high school. They'd just started dating, and she saw it and loved it. It surprised her that the store still sold it. She had loved the way the gold caught the light. The diamonds were real, she knew that. There was no price anywhere near it, a good indicator of how much it did cost. Drake told her he'd buy it for her someday. She hadn't known exactly what to make of it then. Just a silly little promise your boyfriend makes to you. Drake, trying to pull his way through school, could never have afforded such a bracelet. What Christine hadn't known was that he'd saved every little bit from his gigs since he'd told her he'd buy her that bracelet. He'd spent a lot of it on school, but what he could save, he did. And finally, he'd been able to buy it. He himself was shocked to still see it in the little shop.

"It is a lot, though. You haven't been working that long..."

"Don't worry about it at all," said Drake. "I've been saving for a while trying to get the money together for that. It's all from playing, so you don't have to worry."

Christine smiled. The fact that he'd remembered, and the fact that he'd tried so hard to pull together the money for it made her happy. She knew how long he took getting the amount of money he needed for it, and he was going on the hope that it would still be there when he did have enough.

"Thank you so much," she said, her eyes dancing like the emeralds he loved.

"You're welcome," he replied. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You and Angela are my life, and well, so is this little one now," he said, resting his hand on her stomach. "I want to give you all everything you deserve. Everything I've promised."

"I don't need expensive jewelry, Drake. I just need you, but the thought behind it is wonderful. Without you, I wouldn't have Angela, and I wouldn't be having another baby in...well, it's eight months now."

Drake closed his eyes and sighed. Things were falling into place. Christine wasn't afraid anymore, and he was looking forward to what was coming. He still missed Rob. They all did. And if it hadn't been for him, Drake wouldn't have known what was really bothering Christine in the first place. He hoped his brother was happy. He hoped he was finding what he was looking for, but most of all, he hoped he'd come home soon. He knew Christine and Angela felt the same. Things were difficult for that reason, but for now, Drake was happy. He had what he needed, and he refused to let it go.


End file.
